Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Hitsugaya, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.
1. Welcome to Kuoh City

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga, aslinya cuma T)  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :

Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kuoh City**

 **~ Pagi hari ~**

Di depan pintu gerbang Kuoh Academy, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh mungil berambut spiky berwarna putih perak dengan iris mata berwarna kehijauan, ia memakai kemeja berwarna sky-blue yang dilapisi blazer hitam strip putih di bagian lengan yang merupakan seragam pelajar Kuoh Academy serta celana katun panjang berwarna gelap yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia menjinjing tas gitar akustik di tangan kanannya serta merangkul tas ransel besar di punggungnya.

"Huft... Jadi disini rupanya." ucap pemuda tersebut saat melihat memo yang terselip diantara jari tangan kirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang menabrak bahu kanannya hingga menyebabkan tas gitar yang ia pegang terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan geram pemuda itu sontak berteriak sarkastik "HEY BUNG, APA KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH?".

"Ahh maaf-maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut berbalik badan dan menundukkan kepalanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya dan berbalik bertanya "Apa kau murid baru disini? Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya."

Pemuda berambut perak tersebut mengambil kembali tas gitar yang terjatuh lalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan intens "Ya, aku adalah murid baru disini. Jadi, apa kau bisa mengantarku ruangan OSIS? Aku ingin mengurus kelengkapan surat kepindahanku ke sekolah ini."

"Bisa, aku akan mengantarmu kesana, ayo ikut aku! Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menabrakmu tadi."

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berkacamata serta mengenakan seragam siswi Kuoh Academy tengah duduk di meja kerjanya berjibaku bertempur melawan tumpukan dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya. Sesaat kemudian wanita tersebut berteriak "Masuklah..." setelah ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruangannya.

"Ahh, Hyoudou-kun rupanya." sapa wanita berkacamata itu dengan hangat pada sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang telah memasuki ruangannya. "Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" wanita itu kembali pada ekspresinya yang terkesan kaku, datar dan serius.

"Maaf bila aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu Sona-Kaichou, ada murid pindahan baru yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Murid baru? Siapa? Mengapa aku tak mengetahuinya?" Sona terkejut atas ucapan Hyoudou, namun Hyoudou langsung melanjutkan ucapannya "Entahlah, aku juga tak mengenalnya sama sekali Kaichou, namun dia telah menunggu di luar ruangan ini."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia masuk, dan kau Hyoudou, kembalilah ke ruang kelasmu."

"Baik Kaichou! Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu." Hyoudou menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, sesosok pemuda berambut perak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sona langsung menatap pemuda tersebut dengan intens karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak wajar dari pemuda tersebut dan berkata "Jadi kau murid pindahan yang dimaksud Hyoudou-kun, tapi mengapa aku tak mengetahuinya?"

Sebenarnya, pemuda berambut perak tersebut sangat risih dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sona kepadanya. Namun ia tetap mengulum senyum di bibirnya dan berkata "Ya, aku murid baru disini. Maaf bila aku tak memberitahu pihak sekolah ini sebelumnya karena aku tak mengetahui sistem perpindahan murid baru di negara ini."

Sepintas, Sona tampak dapat memaklumi hal tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia tetap penasaran pada identitas pemuda tersebut. Namun sebelum ia sempat menanyakannya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop dari balik seragamnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja kerja Sona sembari berkata "Namaku Shiro, dan ini surat pengantar kepindahanku, mohon dibaca."

Sona pun mengambil amplop yang berada diatas meja dan membukanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui isi surat tersebut kosong dan hanya tergambar sebuah lingkaran sihir dibalik surat tersebut, sontak saja ia langsung menaruh surat itu diatas meja kerjanya. Sesaat kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar dan menampilkan proyeksi holografik 3 dimensi seorang pria tampan berambut crimson.

"Ma-Maou Lucifer-sama!" ucap Sona yang terkejut.

"Ahh... Sona-san, lama tak bertemu." sapa pria berambut crimson yang ternyata adalah Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari 4 Yondai Maou yang memimpin bangsa iblis. Sesaat sebelum Sirzecsh melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba seorang gadis loli berambut hitam dengan ukuran dada yang cukup besar muncul dari balik punggung Sirzecsh sambil menekan bahu kirinya dan menyapa "Yaahoo... Levi-tan juga ada disini lho."

"Onee-sama!"

"Leviathan-sama!"

Sona terkejut, sedangkan pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat gadis loli yang ternyata merupakan Yondai Maou lain, Serafall Leviathan. Namun Serafall berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu So-tan, Onee-chan rindu tau... Onee-chan jadi sedih karena So-tan jarang menghubungi Onee-chan lagi."

"Bu-Bukan begitu Onee-sama." Sona berusaha membela diri, namun Serafall langsung memotong ucapannya "Shiro-chan juga, bagaimana kabarmu? Onee Levi-tan juga kangen banget lho."

"Ya ampun Leviathan-sama, bukankah aku baru pergi 2 hari yang lalu?" Serafall mengangguk sejenak, lalu Shiro melanjutkan ucapannya "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku disini, oke!"

"Oke Shiro-chan, tapi jangan lupa untuk kembali kesini ya kalau Levi-tan butuh bantuanmu Shiro-chan." ucap Serafall sambil mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya membentuk tanda peace didepan mata kanannya yang berkedip.

"Hmm... Serafall-san, bisakah kau menyingkir dari bahuku, tubuhmu itu berat." keluh Sirzechs.

"Mou, Sir-chan jahat sama Levi-tan. Huueee..." Serafall menggembungkan pipinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sirzechs sambil menangis tersedu-sedu yang malah terkesan seperti dibuat-buat. Ketiga orang lainnya yang mendengar tangisan Serafall hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan yondai maou satu ini.

"Lucifer-sama, maafkan saya atas kelakuan onee-sama tadi." Sirzechs menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Sona melanjutkan ucapannya "Jadi ada urusan apa Lucifer-sama menghubungiku?"

"Seperti yang telah Shiro-kun ucapkan sebelumnya, saya ingin mendaftarkannya ke akademi ini agar ia bisa belajar kehidupan seorang iblis di dunia manusia, terlebih mengingat ia adalah iblis reinkarnasi yang masih belum banyak mengetahui seperti apa pekerjaan iblis itu. Jadi kuharap anda bisa membimbingnya selama ia berada disana." jelas Sirzechs.

"Kalau itu adalah perintah dari Lucifer-sama, saya akan melaksanakannya sepenuh hati." Sirzechs tersenyum dan berterimakasih saat ia mendengar jawaban dari Sona lalu memutuskan hubungan komunikasi.

 **...  
** **~ Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil ~  
** **...**

Saat ini di ruang kelas 2B, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei sedang duduk berkumpul dengan kedua temannya yang salah satunya botak, dan yang satu berkacamata. Kedua temannya itu mulai membicarakan hal-hal mesum kepada Issei secara blak-blakan hingga membuat semua gadis di kelas itu menatap tajam kearah mereka bertiga. Alih-alih mendengarkannya, Issei justru sedang termenung, ada beberapa hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Salah satunya adalah fakta bahwa ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang iblis, dan yang satunya mengenai pertemuannya dengan pemuda bersurai perak yang ia temui di depan gerbang akademi.

Saat ia terus memikirkan kedua hal tersebut, mendadak suasana kelas menjadi gaduh dan tak lama berselang salah satu guru memasuki ruang kelas lalu duduk di kursi guru.

"Ini mungkin sedikit ganjil, namun hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Hitsugaya-san, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Tak lama berselang, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai perak memasuki ruang kelas. Sontak saja terdengar suara riuh dari para siswi di kelas yang mendadak menjadi fangirl, terdengar pula beberapa suara umpatan dari beberapa siswa lain yang mengutuk kehadiran bishonen ini. Ketimbang mengutuk kehadiran bishonen itu, Issei justru terkejut karena murid baru tersebut adalah orang temui di gerbang tadi pagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya, tapi biasa dipanggil Shiro. Salam kenal..." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mengulum senyuman layaknya seorang butler.

Sesaat setelah perkenalan singkat itu, para siswi di kelas itu berteriak semakin histeris layaknya telah melihat seorang pangeran tampan kedua hadiri di sekolah itu. Sang guru sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mempersilahkan Shiro duduk di kursi kosong tepat dibelakang Issei.

 **~ Malam harinya ~**

Di salah satu jalan setapak di pinggiran kota Kuoh, Shiro berjalan dengan santai sambil merangkul tas punggungnya dan menjinjing tas gitar di tangan kanannya.

"Hah, benar-benar hari yang membosankan." umpatnya sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil dihadapannya, ia kemudian sepucuk kertas dari dalam saku celananya dan melihatnya "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana apartemen yang Sirzechs berikan padaku itu? Aarrgghh, aku benar-benar tidak tau letaknya dimana?"

 _ **DEG DEG**_

Jantung Shiro tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang, ia merasakan hawa jahat tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sumber hawa jahat tersebut yang menuntunnya ke halaman depan sebuah gedung pabrik tua yang sepertinya lama tak terpakai serta dikelilingi oleh tembok beton.

'Sudah kuduga, ada iblis liar didalam sana. Pintunya terkunci, tapi... ada sebuah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua dibagian belakang gedung.' gumamnya sesaat setelah ia berjalan kebagian belakang gedung dan melihat jendela tersebut, 'Mungkin ini bisa menjadi tugas pertamaku selama aku tinggal disini.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Memang, salah satu tugas yang diberikan oleh Maou Lucifer padanya selama berada di dunia manusia ialah untuk membasmi iblis liar yang terdapat disana. Ia kemudian menaruh tas punggungnya tersandar disalah satu sisi pagar tembok didekatnya, lalu memanjat tembok gedung tersebut sambil membawa tas gitar yang ia kalungkan di bahunya untuk meraih jendela yang tingginya sekitar 5m dari dasar tanah.

Setelah berhasil masuk kedalam gedung, ia berjalan di bagian pinggir gedung yang terletak di lantai dua, lagi-lagi ia kembali merasakan hawa jahat tersebut semakin kuat sehingga membuatnya menekan aura miliknya secara maksimal. Ia kemudian menaruh tas gitar miliknya di dasar lantai dan membukanya yang ternyata berisi sebuah senapan laras panjang dengan seri **XM-2010** yang belum terakit dengan sempurna. Dengan telaten ia memasang _**silencer**_ , _**scope**_ , serta _**magazine**_ berisi peluru senapan tersebut. Dengan satu bunyi pelatuk yang telah ia tarik, senapan tersebut siap digunakan, ia kemudian mulai membidik kearah asal hawa jahat yang ia rasakan.

"Buahahahaha, aku bisa mencium bau iblis yang sangat lezat. Apakah itu manis? Ataukah pahit?"

Mendadak Shiro dikejutkan dengan suara wanita yang menggema didalam gedung tersebut, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakin siaga dalam bidikan senapan miliknya. Tak lama berselang ia melihat siluet makhluk raksasa dalam bidikan senapannya yang tampak semakin besar.

"Owh shit..." umpatnya.

 _ **BUUUUMMM...**_

Suara benturan yang amat keras menggema didalam gedung tersebut, beruntungnya Shiro sempat melompat menjauh walau ia tetap terkena efek hembasan tersebut dan terdorong mundur ke depan pintu utama gedung tersebut. Walaupun ia tak mendapatkan luka yang berarti, namun sial baginya karena senapan miliknya tertinggal di reruntuhan tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya. Dibalik reruntuhan tersebut, tampak seorang wanita telanjang dengan tubuh bagian atas yang cukup seksi. Ehh, apa-apaan wujud itu? Wanita itu punya tubuh bagian bawah seperti banteng setinggi 4m dengan empat kaki yang luar biasa besar serta ekor yang menyerupai ular.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan iblis liar itu? Dasar Sirzechs sialan, ternyata kau menyuruhku melawan monster seperti ini." umpat Shiro dengan nada ketus.

 **...**

to be continue...

* * *

AN:

Maaf kalau chapter 1nya masih belum seru, soalnya disini saya buat ceritanya tak begitu cepat.  
Dan mengenai nama Shiro yang saya pakai, itu karna menurutk nama itu cukup manis dan sesuai dengan nama panjangnya Tou **shiro** u Hitsugaya

Oh ya satu lagi, disini Hitsugaya sudah menguasai Bankai miliknya, tapi karena suatu alasan ia tak bisa menggunakannya untuk saat ini.  
Lagipula jika diawal-awal cerita Hitsugaya sudah terlihat overpower kan "gak ada gregetnya", jadi bisa dikatakan kekuatan Shiro bakal terungkap secara perlahan

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic crossover pertama saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	2. My First Mission

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :

Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : My First Mission**

"Buahahahaha, ternyata kau bisa menghindari seranganku tadi. Aku jadi semakin bernafsu padamu." ucap iblis liar tersebut sambil memainkan kedua payudaranya yang terbilang cukup besar.

Iblis liar itu terus memainkan kedua payudaranya dengan liar, disisi lain Shiro hanya menatap tajam iblis liar itu dengan posisi bersiaga. Iblis liar itu menyeringai, kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya dan mendadak muncul lingkaran sihir tepat di puting payudaranya. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menembakkan belasan demonic power berbentuk laser dari kedua payudaranya kearah Shiro.

"Heh?" ucap Shiro yang terkejut.

Beruntungnya, ia dapat dengan sigap menghindari serangan tersebut. Sejenak ia menoleh kearah belakang dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati beberapa lubang di dinding yang berlubang seperti telah terkena cairan asam.

Melihat Shiro berhasil menghindari serangan pertamanya, iblis liar itu meremas payudaranya dan kembali menembakkan puluhan laser demonic power beruntun kearah Shiro. Tentu saja Shiro dengan kecepatannya berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan berlari zig-zag secara irregular. Iblis liar itu terus meremas payudaranya serta menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan sambil terus menembakkan laser demonic power tanpa henti.

'Sial, kenapa dia bisa menembakkan demonic power sebanyak itu tanpa henti?' umpat Shiro dalam hati sambil terus menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Buahahahaha, matilah kau iblis rendahan! Asal kau tahu, sebelum aku menjadi iblis liar, aku adalah seorang queen" tawa iblis liar tersebut.

'Pantas saja dia sekuat i- sial...'

 **BUUUUMMM...**

Sebuah laser demonic power yang amat besar menghantam tepat kearah Shiro menghindar, menciptakan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas tersebut, iblis liar tersebut kembali menembakkan rentetan laser demonic power namun dengan intensitas dan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu ruangan dengan interior bergaya eropa, seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan model pony-tail berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita berambut crimson yang sedang duduk di kursi didepan meja kerjanya.

"Buchou, ada misi pemusnahan iblis liar rank-A" ucap Akeno, wanita bersurai hitam dengan model pony-tail tersebut.

"Begitu rupanya." ucap Rias, wanita berambut crimson tersebut. Ia kemudian melirik kearah peerage baru miliknya, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat "Issei-kun, ayo ikut aku... Kau akan tau bagaimana cara iblis bertarung serta karakteristik dari tiap evil piece."

"Baik buchou..." jawab Issei yang disusul oleh jawaban yang sama dari seorang bishonen berambut pirang serta gadis loli bersurai putih.

Mereka berlima kemudian berdiri ditengah lingkaran sihir di tengah ruangan tersebut, tak lama berselang lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar dalam warna crimson yang amat terang dan menelan mereka berlima.

* * *

"Sial, dia benar-benar memiliki stamina yang besar." umpat Shiro pelan.

Ia beruntung karena sebelumnya ia berhasil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan dihadapannya tepat sesaat sebelum laser besar demonic power itu menghantam tubuhnya. Saat ini ia sedang fokus mempertahankan lingkaran sihir pertahanan miliknya dari rentetan tembakan laser demonic power beruntun lawannya yang tiada henti. Namun tak lama berselang, rentetan tembakan tersebut berhenti dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap yang menutupi jarak pandangnya. Merasa sudah aman, ia menghilangkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan miliknya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat iblis liar tersebut keluar dari balik kepulan asap seolah ingin menginjak tubuhnya dengan keempat kaki iblis liar yang amat besar itu.

 **BUUUUMMM...**

"Hahahahaha, matilah kau... Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani mela-"

Ucapan iblis liar itu terhenti saat ia tak melihat siapapun dibalik reruntuhan yang ia serang sebelumnya. Sementara itu jauh dibelakang iblis liar tersebut, Shiro berdiri membelakangi iblis liar itu dengan nafas memburu serta memegang sepasang dagger yang berlumuran darah di kedua tangannya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Shiro membalikkan badannya bersamaan dengan iblis liar yang juga membalikkan badannya sehingga keduanya saling bertatap muka. Iblis liar itu bersiap menyerang kembali, namun ia terkejut saat melihat kedua tangannya telah terputus dan mengucurkan darah yang amat banyak serta meraung kesakitan. Shiro yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menyimpan sepasang dagger miliknya di saku kecil di sabuk pinggangnya dan mengambil senapan laras panjang miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Sialan... Sialan... Sialan... Matilah kau brengsek..." teriak iblis liar tersebut.

Kemudian demonic power dengan intensitas yang besar mulai berkumpul di kedua payudara iblis liar tersebut dan mulai membentuk satu bola demonic yang cukup besar. Namun sayangnya, Shiro dengan senapan laras panjang di tangannya sudah memasang pose berlutut dan membidik kepala iblis liar tersebut.

" _You make a trouble with wrong people!_ " ucap Shiro dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Sementara itu di halaman depan pabrik bekas tersebut, kelompok Gremory yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory baru saja tiba. Rias selaku king dari para peeragenya memerintahkan untuk menghabisi iblis liar tersebut. Gadis loli berambut putih yang dikenal sebagai Tojo Koneko langsung menghempaskan pintu pabrik bekas tersebut hanya dengan sekali tinjuan, namun ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok iblis liar yang menjadi target mereka terjatuh ke lantai tepat dihadapannya dengan kepala yang berlubang kecil. Rias yang merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal kemudian menghampiri Koneko bersama peeragenya yang lain.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya bishonen berambut pirang bernama Kiba.

"Aku tak tau." jawab Koneko dengan nada datar.

"Ara ara~ Siapapun dia, yang jelas dia orang yang sadis ufufufufu~" sahut Akeno dengan tawa nakalnya.

Mereka berlima langsung bersiaga saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekati mereka, Kiba dengan pedang iblisnya, Issei dengan gauntlet ditangan kirinya, serta ketiga orang lain dengan pose bertarung. Dari balik kegelapan, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai perak berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah senapan laras panjang di tangan kanan yang ia sandarkan di pundaknya. Ia terus berjalan dan pada akhirnya berhenti tepat disamping iblis liar yang terbaring di lantai.

"Si-al-an ka-" ucap iblis liar itu dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Oh rupanya kau masih hidup, kalau begitu matilah!" Shiro mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah wajah iblis liar tersebut dan seketika muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di telapak tangannya.

'Lingkaran sihir keluarga Sitri?' batin Rias yang sangat terkejut.

Sedangkan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, muncul belasan es tajam yang menghujam wajah iblis liar tersebut hingga membuatnya tewas dalam ketiadaan. Setelah menghabisi musuhnya, Shiro hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka, sayangnya Rias langsung mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau kemana kau? Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah berulah di wilayahku." tanya Rias.

"Aku mau pulang dan tidur. Jika kau ada perlu denganku, aku akan mengunjungimu besok, kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Rias terdiam sejenak, lalu Shiro pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"Ya ampun, aku jadi gagal mengajarkan pada Issei-kun tentang cara iblis bertarung." keluh Rias sambil memijat kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat peerage baru miliknya tampak agak shock dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya sehingga membuatnya bertanya "Issei-kun, apa kau mengenali pemuda tadi?"

"Di-Dia teman se-sekelasku yang ba-baru pindah sekolah." jawabnya terbata-bata.

 **~ Keesokan harinya, tepat sepulang sekolah ~**

Di ruang klub penelitian ghaib di gedung sekolah lama yang terletak cukup jauh dari gedung utama, tampak 4 orang yang duduk di sofa panjang menghadap seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang duduk dihadapan mereka, sedangkan wanita berambut crimson duduk di kursi singgasana miliknya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan mata yang tajam kearah Shiro.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya, dan aku juga iblis sama seperti kalian semua." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, sepasang sayap kelelawar muncul di punggungnya. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju tempat Rias berada sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih kehadapannya, "Soal kejadian semalam, mungkin isi surat itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Rias segera meraih amplop didepannya, namun saat ia hendak membukanya, Shiro kembali menyaut "Oh ya, pengirim surat tersebut berpesan padaku agar surat itu hanya boleh dilihat olehmu dan queenmu."

Rias menghela nafas lalu memberi isyarat pada Akeno untuk menghampirinya, dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan klub tersebut. Sedangkan Shiro menghilangkan sayap iblis miliknya lalu duduk diatas sofa empuk yang berada di ruangan klub, dengan perlahan ia menyesap secangkir teh yang sedari tadi tersedia diatas meja.

"Umm... Shiro-san, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku bahwa dirimu adalah seorang iblis?" tanya Issei seolah memecah suasana.

"Maafkan aku Issei-san, aku tak bisa memberitahukan identitasku pada sembarang orang meskipun sejak kita bertemu didepan gerbang, aku sudah menyadari bahwa dirimu juga seorang iblis reinkarnasi sama sepertiku." jawabnya.

"Hitsugaya-san, kalau aku boleh tau, apa evil piece yang kau konsumsi?" tanya Yuuto Kiba, knight dari Rias Gremory.

"Maaf Yuuto-san, untuk sekarang aku masih tak bisa memberitahumu apa evil piece yang kukonsumsi, karena ini berkaitan dengan misi yang kubawa oleh tuanku." tolaknya secara halus.

Sontak saja Yuuto, Koneko dan Issei terkejut dengan jawaban dari Shiro. Mereka tampak bingung dan berusaha menerka-nerka "misi" apa yang dimaksud oleh Shiro. Tak lama berselang, Rias dan Akeno kembali setelah membaca surat tersebut, mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa dihadapan Shiro disebelah ketiga peeragenya yang lain.

"Rupanya begitu, jadi onii-sama yang mengirimmu kemari karena onii-sama ingin aku dan peerageku mengajarimu bagaimana pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia." Shiro mengangguk, "Yah begitulah, jadi mohon bantuannya." balasnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi Hitsugaya-san, bolehkah aku bertanya siapa tuanmu dan apa evil piece yang kau konsumsi?" tanya Rias.

"Maaf Gremory-san, untuk saat ini aku masih tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, mungkin nona bisa bertanya langsung pada Lucifer-sama." Rias menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu selamat datang di klub penelitian ilmu gaib, kami semua menyambutmu sebagai anggota kami."

"Terima kasih..."

Mereka berenam terus melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka hingga malam hari, terkadang Shiro membantu Yuuto maupun Koneko bila ada pekerjaan iblis yang datang pada mereka. Bahkan para pelanggan mengaku puas dengan servis yang Shiro berikan. Setelah larut malam, Shiro meminta izin pada Rias untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya untuk beristirahat.

 **...** **  
** **~ Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil ~** **  
** **...**

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, tampak sepasang sejoli tengah berjalan berduaan di sekitar taman kota Kuoh. Sang pria bersurai coklat dengan seragam Kuoh Academy menutupi tubuhnya, sedangkan teman wanitanya bersurai pirang dengan mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang biarawati utusan gereja. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk bersama di salah satu kursi taman yang ada disana setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain yang terletak tak jauh dari taman kota tersebut. Tampak raut wajah bahagia yang menghiasi kedua remaja tersebut, seolah-olah ini adalah kencan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai putih perak tengah duduk diatas dahan pohon besar didekat taman tersebut. Pemuda tersebut sedari tadi mengawasi mereka dengan bantuan teropong kecil di tangan kirinya, tanpa sadar simpul senyuman mengembang di bibir pemuda tersebut.

'Aku senang kau bahagia, Asia-chan...' gumamnya.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

AN:

Di chapter ini, kekuatan Hitsugaya aka. Shiro mulai terungkap. Dia adalah high-class devil reinkarnasi yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan sihir es.  
Scene battle di chapter ini saya buat cukup pendek, namun kedepannya bisa sangat panjang karna saya tak mau membuat Shiro terlalu overpower di awal-awal.

Oh ya, soal evil piece yang ia konsumsi dan juga siapa [king]nya, semua itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya.

So, tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

* * *

Review:

 **Clarisa Khairos** :  
Pairingnya? Padahal sudah aku beri clue lho di chapter 1 pair pertama Hitsugaya

 _ **The Satan is Me (Guest) :**_  
iya mas, tapi rencananya karakter dari Bleach terpisah ke 3 fraksi yang berbeda

 _ **Lucifer666 (Guest) :**_  
Maaf, soalnya baru pertama bikin fanfic buat di post disini

 **Gilmariel :**  
Fanservice? No no no, saya tak mau menjual fanfic saya dengan fanservice seperti itu. Saya pribadi lebih mengedepankan segi action di fanfic ini.

* * *

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	3. For the Sake of My Sister

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga, aslinya cuma T)  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note:

Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : For the Sake of My Sister**

Tak lama berselang, sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi muncul dihadapan pemuda tersebut dan memperlihatkan proyeksi hologram 3D seorang wanita berambut twin-tail hitam dengan memakai pakaian layaknya seorang mahou-shojo. Dia adalah Serafall Leviathan, salah satu dari empat Yondai Maou yang memimpin underworld saat ini sekaligus merupakan bidak raja yang menjadi tuan dari pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

"Hmm, Leviathan-sama." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Mou, Shiro-chan sudah tak mau memanggil Levi-tan dengan panggilan sayang lagi hueee..." Serafall menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ehh, bukan begitu Sera-chan... Shiro tak bermaksud-" ia berusaha membela diri, tapi tangis Serafall yang kembali meledak memotong ucapannya.

"Hueee, Shiro-chan... Levi-tan kesepian tau disini, padahal sejam lagi akan ada rapat internal maou. Sir-chan ditemani sama Gray-chan, Aju-chan dan Falbi bilang mereka juga akan ditemani sama [queen]nya, tapi cuma Levi-tan yang kesepian disini hueee..."

Tak tega melihat [king]nya semakin larut dalam tangisnya, ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan berucap "Baiklah... Baiklah... Nanti Shiro-chan akan menemani Sera-chan ikut rapat maou."

Mendengar ucapan dari Shiro, air mata yang sempat mengalir dari celah-celah kedua bola mata sang maou Leviathan langsung menghilang.

"Asyik, Shiro-chan akan datang..." ucap Serafall dengan nada childish sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Tak lama berselang, komunikasi mereka pun akhirnya terhenti. Shiro yang masih berada di dahan pohon tersebut kembali menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon tersebut.

'Hah, benar-benar merepotkan, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang maou.' gumam Shiro setelah dihubungi oleh [king]nya yang bisa dibilang sangat childish.

Ia pun langsung turun dari atas dahan pohon lalu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

 **~ Malam harinya ~**

 **PLAAAAAKKK...**

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kita bangsa iblis tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang-orang dari gereja."

"Tapi buchou, Asia berada dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mengizinkanmu, kau bisa memancing pertikaian antara bangsa iblis dengan da-tenshi. Kau tak tahu kapan mereka menyerang dengan tombak cahaya, kau bisa mati terbunuh, kembali dalam ketiadaan."

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluargamu, toh aku hanyalah pawn, bidak yang paling lemah. Aku akan bertindak secara pribadi, bukan sebagai iblis dari keluarga Gremory."

 **PLAAAAAKKK...**

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tak mengizinkannya, aku tak mau kau melawannya sendiri, aku tak mau pawn manisku terluka."

"Aku akan tetap pergi menyelamatkan Asia." jawab Issei dengan mantap.

Mendengar jawaban dari pawn miliknya, Rias hanya menghela nafasnya. Tak lama berselang Akeno datang menghampiri mereka, "Buchou..."

"Aku tahu..." jawab Rhas singkat. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Issei, "Issei-kun, aku dan Akeno ada urusan terlebih dahulu, jaa ne!"

Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory. Selepas itu, Issei langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Koneko yang masih duduk diatas sofa.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar, tampak 6 orang iblis yang telah duduk di kursi yang berada di sekeliling meja bundar tersebut. Tak lama berselang, datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang berjalan mengekori seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat twin-tail.

"Maaf kami terlambat Maou-sama." ucap pemuda bersurai perak sambil sedikit membungkuk kearah keenam orang iblis yang telah hadir terlebih dahulu lalu lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa setelah mempersilahkan tuannya Serafall duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Tak apa Hitsugaya-san, toh rapatnya memang belum dimulai." jawab seorang pria bersurai merah crimson yang dikenal sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Hey Serafall, jadi dia queenmu yang kau bilang waktu itu? Tapi..." ucap seorang pria bersurai hijau yang diketahui bernama Ajuka Beelzebub dengan sedikit menggantung di akhir kalimatnya, "Kenapa aku merasakan aura suci dari dirinya?"

"Etto..." gumam Serafall sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hey hey, apa rapatnya bisa segera dimulai? Aku ingin cepat tidur di kasurku yang empuk itu." keluh seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan berpakaian layaknya seorang jenderal tentara yang dikenal sebagai Falbium Asmodeus.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Sebelumnya saya memanggil anda semua dalam rapat ini karena ada suatu hal yang harus dibahas segera." ucap Sirzechs sambil mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ajuka dan Serafall berbarengan.

"Da-tenshi mulai bergerak, mereka mulai membunuh dan mencuri sacred gear dari para manusia yang potensial, terakhir mereka membunuh sekiryutei yang akhirnya direinkarnasi menjadi peerage adikku Rias."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sirzechs, Ajuka mulai geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Tch, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gubernur sialan itu?"

"Entahlah, walaupun aku tahu jika Azazel memang tertarik pada sacred gear tapi aku tak yakin jika dia sampai melakukan-"

"Tapi Sirzechs-sama, jika anda sampai repot-repot memanggil kita semua untuk rapat, itu berarti kemungkinan besar da-tenshi sedang merencanakan pencurian sacred gear dalam waktu dekat." sahut Shiro mengintrupsi ucapan Sirzechs sebelumnya.

"Tepat sekali, kudengar nanti malam da-tenshi akan mencuri sacred gear dari seorang biarawati di kota Kuoh."

 **DEG DEG**  
Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Shiro langsung terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Serafall yang melihat perubahan raut wajah yang mendadak dari Shiro hendak menanyakan keadaan [queen]nya itu, namun satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Shiro membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Asia-chan..." ucap Shiro pelan walau terdengar begitu jelas di telinga iblis lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Dan kudengar dari anak buahku, satu-satunya biarawati di kota Kuoh adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang-"

 **SRAAAKKK...**  
Terdengar suara kursi yang menjerit saat digeser ke belakang oleh orang yang mendudukinya. Shiro yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk langsung menyiapkan peralatannya dan membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suatu suara yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sejenak.

"Hitsugaya-san, kau mau pergi kemana? Rapat kita belum usai." Shiro mendengus pelan lalu membalikkan badannya kearah belakang, "Maafkan aku Sirzechs-sama, tapi jika benar saat ini da-tenshi sedang mengincar seorang biarawati di kota Kuoh, itu berarti adikku berada dalam bahaya."

Sirzechs terdiam saat mendengar jawaban dari Shiro, seolah tak dapat membalas jawaban dari Shiro, ia pun mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan demi menyelamatkan orang yang Shiro anggap sebagai adik. Namun baru saja Shiro menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi di lantai ruangan tersebut dan hendak beranjak pergi, kini tuannya Serafall lah yang mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya,

"Shiro-chan, apa kau nanti akan menggunakannya?"

"Mungkin, jika keadaannya memaksa. Kalau begitu saya pamit permisi dulu Leviathan-sama Maou-sama, maaf jika saya tak bisa meneruskan rapat kali ini." ucap Shiro sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah para maou lalu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

* * *

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit menggema di tempat tersebut, dari intesitas suaranya dapat disimpulkan bahwa ini adalah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dan benar saja, di tengah hutan di salah satu bukit di kota Kuoh, tampak Issei yang sedang berlari menuju gereja satu-satunya di kota yang terletak puncak bukit tersebut.

"Huh, kenapa buchou tak mengizinkanku menolong Asia? Padahal Asia kan orang yang baik." umpat Issei. Tak lama berselang sesosok remaja bersurai perak datang menghampirinya dan berlari disebelahnya, sontak saja Issei terkejut dengan orang tersebut dan bertanya, "Shiro-san... Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau ingin menghalang-"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku datang kemari untuk membantumu karena aku merasakan banyak aura da-tenshi di puncak bukit ini." potong Shiro yang sukses membuat Issei terdiam, "Lagipula saat ini gereja adalah wilayah musuh, jadi kau bisa melakukan promotion menjadi bidak lain selain [king] jika kita sampai disana, itulah keistimewaan seorang [pawn] seperti dirimu." lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya Shiro-san..." balasnya.

Tak lama berselang, muncul 2 orang yang berlari di sebelah Shiro dan Issei. Issei yang mengetahui sosok kedua orang tersebut langsung bertanya dengan sinis, "Yuuto-kun... Koneko-chan... Apa kau ingin menghalangiku lagi?"

"Tidak Issei-kun, kami ingin membantumu menolong sahabatmu itu." Issei mendengus pelan namun masih menatap Yuuto dengan sinis, "Huh? Cepat sekali kalian berubah pikiran? Apa kalian ingin menjebakku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Issei-kun, bukankah buchou hanya berkata jika kau tak boleh menyelamatkan gadis biarawati itu sendirian? Itu berarti sebenarnya buchou mengizinkanmu, hanya saja kami harus menemanimu. Lagipula jika buchou benar-benar melarangmu, dia pasti sudah mengurungmu." jawab Yuuto dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak lama berselang, mereka berempat sampai di halaman muka gereja tersebut, sepintas tak terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan kecuali kondisi gereja yang tampak sangat terbengkalai. Tanpa aba-aba, Koneko yang telah mengepalkan tangannya langsung meninju pintu gereja hingga membuat pintu itu melayang entah kemana. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok seorang exorcist liar dengan tampang layaknya seorang psikopat akut sedang menggenggam sebilah pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya dan sepucuk handgun ditangan kirinya.

"Hahahaha, kita bertemu lagi iblis-chan... Sepertinya kau membawa teman baru kali ini." Issei mulai geram, kedua tangan mulai mengepal dengan kuat, "Freed Zelzan..."

Berbeda dengan Issei yang mulai tersulut emosi, Shiro justru tampak begitu tenang dan santai, "Kiba-san, bisakah kau buatkan aku sebilah pedang?"

"Tentu saja Shiro-san." jawabnya sambil menciptakan sebilah pedang dengan bilah es dari ketiadaan lalu memberikannya pada Shiro.

"Terima kasih Kiba-san, bisa kuserahkan exorcist psycho ini pada kalian bertiga? Sepertinya Rias dan Akeno sedang berada dalam masalah, aku merasakan aura puluhan da-tenshi disekitar mereka sedari tadi, tentu saja mereka lebih membutuhkanku untuk saat ini." Kiba tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Shiro mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka, sementara Kiba langsung melesat kearah lawannya.

* * *

 **BUUUUMMM...  
** Bunyi ledakan yang teramat keras menggelegar di hutan belakang gereja tersebut. Rias dan Akeno tampak sudah amat kelelahan, dan itu terbukti dari nafas mereka yang memburu. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa 3 orang da-tenshi yang mereka jebak ternyata membawa puluhan da-tenshi lainnya. Meskipun mereka berhasil menghabisi sebagian besar da-tenshi, namun tidak dengan 3 orang da-tenshi yang terbang dihadapan mereka.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Apa ini? Jadi hanya segini kekuatan adik Maou Lucifer dan anak Baraqiel-sama? Menyedihkan..." ucap seorang da-tenshi bernama Donnasehk.

"Sial..." Akeno mengumpat pelan saat melihat ketiga da-tenshi dihadapan mereka membuat light spear di tangan kanan mereka dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu mati-"

Belum sempat Donnasehk menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia merasakan keganjilam pada tubuhnya, tangan kanannya terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia melihat tangan kanannya telah terselimuti es hingga sebahu yang datang entah dari mana, es tersebut perlahan menjalar menuju anggota tubuh yang lain, kondisi serupa juga menimpa kedua temannya sesama da-tenshi. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat kejadian aneh dihadapannya tampak cukup terkejut dan menerka-nerka siapa yang melakukan itu, karena seingat mereka hanya Maou Leviathan sajalah yang dapat melakukan hal seperti itu, dan juga tak mungkin bagi seorang maou seperti dirinya untuk pergi ke dunia manusia secara bebas.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Berani-beraninya para gagak sialan ini hampir menggagalkan misiku disini."

Sebuah suara memecah heningnya malam hari itu, seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan bersenjatakan sebilah pedang es ditangan kanannya menghampiri kedua kubu yang tengah berseteru. Di mata Rias dan Akeno yang telah mengenal orang tersebut, kehadirannya dianggap sebagai penyelamat nyawa mereka. Namun di mata ketiga da-tenshi tersebut, kehadiran orang tersebut dianggap sebagai petaka, mereka bertiga sudah tak bisa berkutik dikarenakan es telah menyelimuti nyaris seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali kepala mereka.

"Hitsugaya-san..." ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Hey gagak sialan, kalian tau apa hukuman yang pantas untuk dosa kalian?" tanya Shiro sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah da-tenshi tersebut, "KEMATIAN..."

Shiro mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan seketika itulah es yang menutupi da-tenshi tersebut langsung merobek tubuh mereka dari dalam, menyebabkan seluruh anggota tubuh mereka tercerai-berai dan darah mereka terciprat kemana-mana.

"Me-Mengerikan..." ucap Rias yang bergidik ngeri atas apa yang ia lihat. Lain Rias lain pula Akeno, ia justru menyeringai setelah melihat kejadian itu, "Ara ara, ternyata Hitsugaya-kun sadis juga fufufufufu..."

"Rias-san... Akeno-san... Lebih baik kalian menyusul Issei dan lainnya kedalam gereja, biar aku yang mengurus tempat ini."

Mendapat saran bagus dari Shiro, Rias dan Akeno langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri kini sedang membersihkan bulu-bulu gagak yang bertebaran disekitarnya lalu membakarnya dengan sihir api yang ia pelajari sebagai seorang [queen]. Setelah urusannya selesai, ia langsung mengepakkan sayap iblisnya lalu terbang menyusul mereka kearah gereja.

* * *

 **PRAAAANNGG...**  
Suara kaca gereja yang pecah terdengar di tempat itu, tampak seorang da-tenshi yang diketahui bernama Raynare tengah terbang diluar gereja tersebut. Di kedua jari tangannya terdapat sepasang cincin yang memendarkan cahaya kehijauan.

"Buahahaha, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, dengan sacred gear ini aku akan menjadi da-tenshi terku-"

"Tidak secepat itu brengsek..."

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Shiro langsung menghujamkan sebilah dagger di tangan kirinya kearah punggung Raynare. Raynare yang merasakan adanya gangguan langsung menciptakan light spear di tangan kirinya dan mengayunkannya kearah Shiro yang berada diatas punggungnya. Namun dengan sigap, Shiro menghindarinya sehingga justru light spear tersebut menusuk sayap kiri Raynare. Melihat celah musuhnya terbuka, Shiro mengayunkan pedang es di tangan kanannya dan memotong sayap kanan Raynare hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh kembali kedalam gereja karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Suara benturan yang keras terdengar menggema didalam ruangan utama gereja tersebut, kepulan asap mengepul menutupi tempat mereka berdua terjatuh. Rias beserta para peeragenya terkecuali Issei langsung berjalan menghampiri kepulan asap tersebut. Tak berselang lama kemudian, kepulan asap tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan Raynare yang terbaring tanpa sayap di lantai dengan kondisi kedua tangan berada di punggung dan diduduki oleh Shiro. Tangan kiri Shiro kini tengah menjambak rambut Raynare dengan bantuan kaki kanannya yang menginjak punggung leher Raynare dengan kuat, sedangkan tangan kanan Shiro kini sedang menggenggam sebilah dagger yang ia hunuskan di tepi kulit leher Raynare.

"Katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu mencuri sacred gear?" tanya Shiro dengan nada berat.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera, ia mulai menyayat leher Raynare secara perlahan, "CEPAT JAWAB! Atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu."

"Ko-Ko-kabiel-sama." jawab Raynare dengan terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih..."

Tanpa ampun Shiro langsung menggorok leher Raynare lalu mengambil sepasang cincin yang melayang dihadapannya sesaat setelah ia menghabisi lawannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Issei yang masih menangisi kematian Asia dan memberikan cincin tersebut padanya lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Rias, "Rias-san, aku mohon tolong reinkarnasikan Asia menjadi peeragemu."

"Baiklah..."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang mantap darinya, Rias memulai ritual mereinkarnasi Asia dengan sebuah evil piece [bishop]. Dengan santai Shiro berjalan menghampiri Issei dan membisikinya.

"Mulai sekarang aku percayakan Asia-chan padamu, jika kau berpikiran mesum terhadapnya, kau akan tau resikonya."

Issei langsung meneguk ludah saat mendengar bisikan Shiro. Tak lama berselang ritual Rias pun telah usai, Shiro yang merasa tugasnya telah usai mulai beranjak pergi dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya. Asia yang baru tersadar dan membuka matanya langsung melihat Shiro yang mulai lenyap ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"Onii-sama..."

to be continued...

* * *

AN:  
akhirnya ketahuan juga kan siapa [king] dari Shiro dan jenis evil piece yang ia konsumsi.  
Ia adalah [queen] dari Maou Serafall Leviathan, dan reader bisa bayangkan donk seperti apa repotnya Shiro dengan [king]nya yang teramat childish itu.

Btw, bagaimana scene battlenya? kurang puas? atau sudah cukup puas?

* * *

Review:

 **Vari Rushifa :**  
ok, saran diterima. Thanks...

 **michaelgabriel455 :**  
Iya, memang Hitsugaya. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

 _ **hitsugayalover (Guest) :**_  
Ok, ini sudah update. Silahkan dibaca...

* * *

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	4. Chapter Four

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Chapter Four**

 **KLOTAK KLOTAK KLOTAK  
** Bunyi sandal kayu yang beradu dengan kerasnya tanah dan bebatuan mewarnai perjalanannya menuju satu-satunya gereja yang terletak di kota Kuoh. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, berambut dirty blonde sebahu yang tertutupi topi bertepi lebar dengan motif garis hijau-putih. Dengan mengenakan kimono hijau dan mantel hitam, serta bersenjatakan tongkat kayu kecil sebagai teman berjalan, ia menyusuri hutan disekitar gereja tua yang telah terbengkalai tersebut. Dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau kehitaman, ia mengamati tiap jengkal bekas pertempuran yang terjadi hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya butuh waktu singkat baginya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah potongan kristal es tipis yang terbalut dengan darah menancap di suatu pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia mencabut lalu mengamati potongan kristal es itu dengan seksama, karena cukup aneh di tempat terbuka seperti hutan, ada sepotong kristal es yang terlihat masih utuh seolah tak mengalami proses pencairan sedikitpun.

"Tak kusangka sekarang kau menjadi seorang iblis Toushirou, sepertinya sudah lama waktu berlalu semenjak kita berdua bekerja sama sebagai seorang teman dan rekan kerja. Aku merindukanmu, adik kecilku..."

Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah gedung utama gereja tersebut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melapor pada atasannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Shiro telah berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Kuoh Academy. Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah proses reinkarnasi yang dilakukan Rias Gremory terhadap adiknya Asia usai. Ia pun masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dikarenakan ia yang sudah teramat lelah dan ngantuk sehabis pertarungan tersebut serta hari yang telah larut malam.

"SHIRO-CHAN..."

Suara nyaring nan childish menyambut dirinya saat ia membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan model twin-tail langsung menerjang dirinya dan memeluk dirinya dengan sangat kuat. Shiro yang mendapati wajahnya dibenamkan kedalam kedua belahan dada wanita dihadapannya langsung meronta-ronta dengan kuat berharap dirinya dapat selamat dari nikmatnya surga dunia yang mematikan itu.

"Se-Sera-chan, le-lepaskan aku, se-sesak..." Menyadari Shiro mulai kehabisan nafas, Serafall langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf, sayangnya ia sudah mendapat glare tajam dari Shiro, "Kau tadi nyaris membunuhku dengan pelukanmu, Sera-chan..."

Serafall pun langsung melepas bajunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Gagal total, adikku tewas karena sacred gearnya dicuri oleh da-tenshi." ucap Shiro sembari membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang tepat disebelah Serafall, "Beruntungnya aku berhasil mengalahkan da-tenshi tersebut dan mengambil kembali sacred gear adikku. Yah... Walaupun akhirnya adikku direinkarnasikan oleh Rias menjadi peeragenya."

"Mou, kenapa Shiro-chan tidak mereinkarnasikan adikmu sendiri? Aku kan pengen banget punya adik perempuan, habisnya So-tan dingin banget sama Levi-tan, Levi-tan kan jadi sedih."

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi kan aku memang tak punya evil piece sendiri." Serafall menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia lalu mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil berwarna sky-blue dari dalam dimensi sihir penyimpanan miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Shiro, "Ehh, ini kan..." sahut Shiro yang nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ini sisa evil piece milikku, Levi-tan mempercayakannya pada Shiro-chan. Jadi gunakan sebaik-baiknya, lagipula aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sebagai maou dan tak sempat mencari peerageku."

"Terima kasih." balasnya sambil menyimpan kotak itu di dimensi penyimpanan miliknya.

Dikarenakan hari sudah sangat larut malam, akhirnya Shiro langsung tertidur tanpa ia sadari. Serafall yang melihat kesempatan emas tersebut langsung berdiri dari atas ranjang dan melucuti sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, menyisakan dirinya yang telanjang bulat tanpa terbalut benang sehelai pun. Ia kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tepat disebelah Shiro, memeluk Shiro sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka, menenggelamkannya dalam mimpi indah malam itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu tepi sungai yang cukup dangkal, terlihat seorang pria yang terlihat nakal berambut wild-spike berwarna pirang dengan poni berwarna kehitaman. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna gelap, dan sedang memancing di tepi sungai tersebut. Tak lama berselang, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, berambut dirty blonde sebahu yang tertutupi topi bertepi lebar dengan motif garis hijau-putih datang menghampirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya pria yang sedang memancing tersebut.

"Tak ada yang tersisa, aku tak menemukan satupun bukti disana Azazel." jawabnya dengan sedikit berbohong.

"Begitu rupanya, tak kusangka mereka bisa melakukannya dengan rapi tanpa bekas, ini tak seperti mereka yang biasa- Oh, aku dapat satu." Azazel mulai menarik kail pancingannya yang terasa berat. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki, ia menarik pancingannya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat sebuah sepatu butut melayang dari dalam sungai dan menghantam wajahnya. Ia mengumpat merutuki kesialannya tersebut, sedangkan pria dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh pelan atas kejadian yang menimpa Azazel.

"Lalu, apa ada da-tenshi yang selamat Kisuke?" tanya Azazel dengan nada agak meninggi - pertanda ia mulai bad mood.

"Sepertinya tak ada, aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura da-tenshi disekitar gereja tersebut." jawabnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku memang tak butuh pembangkang seperti mereka. Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali, Kisuke." Pria yang dipanggil Kisuke itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Azazel lalu terbang meninggalkannya sendiri.

 **~ Keesokan paginya ~**

Shiro yang masih terbaring setengah sadar diatas tempat tidurnya merasakan ada sedikit keanehan di pagi itu, kedua telapak tangannya entah mengapa tengah merasakan sensasi lembut yang menjalar di tiap-tiap syaraf kulitnya saat ia memegang sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan kenyal.

"Nngg, Shiro-chan... Pelan-pelan saja ahh... Kau meremasnya terlalu kuat."

Mendadak ia tersadar dari tidurnya, matanya membulat saat ia melihat kedua tangannya tengah meremas kedua payudara Serafall yang telanjang bulat.

"Ehh? UWAAAAA..."

"Ohayou Shiro-chan..."

"Se-Sera-chan, ke-kenapa kau telanjang bulat?" Serafall tersenyum, lalu ia menjawab "Levi-tan gak tahan, habis Shiro-chan imut banget kalau lagi tidur, lagipula Shiro-chan kan pasti kelelahan setelah menyelamatkan adikmu, jadi Levi-tan memeluk Shiro-chan sambil membagi energi iblisku padamu."

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mandi bareng, Levi-tan akan menggosok punggungmu dan memanjakanmu." sambung Serafall masih dengan nada childishnya sambil menyeret paksa Shiro ke kamar mandi.

 **~ Siang harinya ~**

Shiro dan Serafall pergi ke underworld untuk menghadiri rapat mingguan para maou. Sebenarnya Shiro sendiri bisa saja menolak menghadiri rapat tersebut karena dirinya sendiri bukanlah seorang maou, namun karena tuannya yang kelewat childish nan manja memintanya untuk terus menemaninya setiap kali ada rapat, jadi ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di ruang rapat, duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia, dan menunggu sang maou Lucifer yang ternyata baru datang 10 menit kemudian. Sang maou Lucifer pun duduk di kursi miliknya bersama istrinya yang juga merupakan [queen]nya.

"Nah, jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan pada rapat kali ini?" tanya Sirzechs yang mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sayangnya ia langsung mendapat glare tajam dari ketiga rekannya sesama maou yang dapat diartikan seperti 'apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh? Kau adalah Lucifer, seharusnya kau menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih pantas untuk ditanyakan.' Sadar dengan glare tajam ketiga maou lain, dengan cepat ia langsung berkelit dan bertanya, "Maksudku, apa kalian ada sesuatu untuk dilaporkan?"

Ketiga maou lain saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu sang Beelzebub langsung menyahut "Tidak ada, sepertinya tak ada suatu hal yang bisa dilaporkan, bukankah kita semua sudah memberi laporan mingguan saat rapat dadakan kemarin? Lantas, bagaimana dengan rencana pertemuan iblis muda kelak Sirzechs?"

"Tenanglah, semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, mungkin pertemuan tersebut akan dimulai saat libur musim panas di dunia manusia dimulai." Sirzechs menjawab dengan anggun, kedua bola matanya melirik kearah tiap iblis yang ada di ruangan tersebut hingga menatap ke salah satu iblis, "Jadi Hitsugaya-san, kudengar semalam kau menyerbu sebuah gereja terlantar untuk menyelamatkan adikmu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sesuai dugaan kita sebelumnya, pihak da-tenshi benar-benar mulai mengincar para pemilik sacred gear, dan adikku merupakan korbannya." Shiro menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "Kami terlibat pertarungan yang sengit dengan mereka, mengingat ada sekitar puluhan da-tenshi yang menjaga gereja tersebut malam itu."

"Kami? Bukankah kau menyerang gereja itu sendiri-" Belum sempat Sirzechs menyelesaikan ucapannya, sepatah kalimat "Rias Gremory." dari Shiro menghentikannya. Matanya langsung membulat terbelalak kaget seolah mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya

"Jujur, aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau dia juga ada disana malam itu. Aku melihatnya dan [queen]nya bertarung melawan belasan da-tenshi didalam sebuah kekkai pelindung, kondisi tak dapat dibilang baik saat itu, beruntungnya aku berhasil menembus kekkai tersebut dan menyelamatkan mereka tepat waktu." Sirzechs semakin terkejut dengan penjelasan dari Shiro, tak terasa aura miliknya mulai meluap-luar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, sepertinya sifat siscon miliknya mulai kambuh.

"Tapi tenang saja, adikmu tak terluka parah, hanya terlalu kelelahan saja, sepertinya ia benar-benar terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya malam itu." Perlahan aura milik Sirzechs mulai menenang mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan dari Shiro, "Soal adikku, walaupun adikku tewas, tapi sepertinya adikmu Rias beruntung karena mereinkarnasi adikku yang merupakan pemilik sacred gear tipe penyembuh."

"Hey Hitsugaya-san..." Shiro menoleh kearah sumber suara, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sang maou Beelzebub, "Kau bilang kalau semalam kau bertarung dengan pihak da-tenshi yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap pemilik sacred gear, apa kau tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

"KOKABIEL..."

Keempat maou yang berada di ruangan tersebut sontak terkejut bukan kepalang, betapa mereka tidak terkejut jika salah satu jenderal da-tenshi lah yang diucapkan oleh Shiro. Bahkan maou Asmodeus yang sedari tadi tertidur diatas meja langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kokabiel? Darimana kau tau jika dialah dalang semua ini? Dan seberapa yakin kau akan ucapanmu itu?" tanya Asmodeus.

"Salah satu da-tenshi yang berada disana yang memberitahuku, aku mendapatkan informasi tersebut sesaat sebelum aku menghabisinya. Bisa dibilang, akurasi informasi yang kudapatkan berkisar 60-70%"

"Sepertinya aku harus memastikan informasi berharga ini langsung pada sahabatku Azazel, barangkali aku bisa mendapatkan klarifikasi langsung darinya. Untuk saat ini, rapat kuputuskan untuk diakhiri sampai aku mendapatkan konfirmasi langsung dari Azazel."

Dengan ini, rapat mingguan para maou akhirnya diakhiri. Para maou langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya masing-masing terkecuali maou Lucifer yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Shiro yang saat itu masih berada di ruangan tersebut merasakan suatu keganjilan dari sikap sang Lucifer, karena penasaran ia pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Lucifer-sama, anda terlihat tak seperti biasanya hari ini, ada apa dengan anda?"

"Ahh Hitsugaya-san, aku hanya sedikit memikirkan dengan pertunangan adikku Rias." Sontak Shiro terkejut, pertunangan? Gadis semuda Rias harus menjalani pertunangan? "Aku tau adikku sama sekali tak menginginkan pertunangan ini, tapi... Krisis iblis murni yang terjadi pasca Great War dan Civil War memaksa pertunangan muda semacam ini terjadi, aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menggagalkannya."

Shiro termenung, ia tau betapa sulitnya berada di posisi Sirzechs saat ini. Di satu sisi ia harus mengerti akan krisis iblis berdarah murni, namun di sisi lain ia juga sadar bahwa adiknya tak menginginkan pertunangan ini. Menggagalkan pertunangan secara sepihak tentu bukanlah pilihan yang bijak mengingat posisinya sebagai maou Lucifer yang menjadi panutan iblis muda lain.

"Hitsugaya-san, apa bisa kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, selama itu bukan menyangkut urusan pribadi keluarga iblis lain seperti menggagalkan pertunangan adikmu Rias."

Mendadak Sirzechs menghela nafasnya, "Tak kusangka kau bisa menebak jalan pikiranku." balasnya.

"Maaf Sirzechs-sama, aku tak bisa membantu anda jika menyangkut urusan itu. Kecuali..." Shiro menggantung ucapannya lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut, "Iblis bernama Raiser itu melakukan kesalahan fatal yang memancing emosiku."

* * *

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Shiro berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang klub milik Rias dengan ditemani dengan sebuah majalah olahraga yang baru ia beli. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang klub, ia langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin menikah denganmu Raiser."

"Rias-chan, kau tentu tau kalau iblis mur-"

 **CKLEK**  
Terdengar suara pintu ruang klub yang baru terbuka, menampakkan Shiro yang tengah berdiri di depan daun pintu. Ia melihat Rias dan para peeragenya termasuk adiknya Asia, seorang wanita bersurai perak berpakaian maid yang ia kenali sebagai Grayfia, dan seorang pria 'nakal' bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depan Rias sambil memegang tangannya. Sontak saja semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kearah pintu, termasuk Raiser.

"SIAPA KAU?" tanya Raiser dengan nada tinggi.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari Raiser, Shiro justru berjalan santai melewati Raiser menuju salah satu sofa di ruangan itu, duduk rileks dan membuka majalah olahraga miliknya. Merasa dirinya tak dihiraukan oleh Shiro, sontak saja Raiser semakin geram dan menaikkan KI (Killing Intent) miliknya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan urusanmu tuan berambut pirang." ucap Shiro dengan santai seolah tak terpengaruh dengan KI dari Raiser.

Mendengar ucapan Shiro, Raiser menurunkan KI miliknya dan melanjutkan kembali tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Rias.

"Rias-chan, kau tentu tau kalau iblis murni sekarang sudah semakin langka, jadi sudah seharusnya pertunangan ini terjadi." ucap Raiser.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin menikah denganmu Raiser, aku hanya akan menika dengan orang yang kucintai." bentak Rias.

"Rias sayang, aku akan tetap membawamu, bahkan jika harus membunuh semua budakmu."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Raiser, sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Phenex muncul dan memperlihatkan 15 orang wanita dengan rupa serta style berbeda, bisa disimpulkan mereka semua adalah peerage milik Raiser. Sedangkan Shiro sendiri yang mendengar ancaman Raiser sedikit menurunkan majalah yang sedang ia baca dan melirik tajam kearah Raiser. Sial baginya, ternyata Raiser melihat Shiro melirik kearahnya, sontak Shiro langsung cepat-cepat menaikkan majalahnya kembali. Sayangnya, Raiser yang agak tersinggung langsung berjalan menghampiri Shiro yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Hey, kenapa kau melirik-lirik hah? Gak terima?" bentak Raiser sambil menurunkan majalah yang Shiro baca secara paksa. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Raiser, Shiro justru tak menghiraukan Raiser dan kembali menaikkan majalah miliknya. Raiser yang sudah sangat geram langsung membakar majalah yang Shiro baca.

"Kalau orang lain bertanya itu dijawab!" bentak Raiser kembali sambil menaikkan KI miliknya.

Sejenak Shiro menatap tajam Raiser seolah tak terima majalahnya dibakar olehnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian Shiro memasang posisi duduk santai bersandar di sofa tersebut dengan tangan kiri memegang punggung sofa dan tangan kanan menggantung dibelakang sofa seolah tak terpengaruh dengan KI milik Raiser. Raiser yang sudah sangat geram mulai menyelimuti tangan kanannya dengan api dan mulai memegang wajah Shiro dengan tangannya yang membara dan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memasang pose menantang.

"Oh, masih tak mau menjawab? Kalau begitu kau akan kubakar terlebih da-"

 **BRAAAAKKK...**  
Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut, Raiser Phenex yang merupakan iblis murni dari klan Phenex dihajar Shiro dengan tangan kosong hingga membuatnya menghantam dinding hingga jebol dan terlempar keluar gedung lama Kuoh Academy.

"Raiser-sama..." pekik peerage Raiser berbarengan.

Para peerage Raiser langsung menatap tajam Shiro dan memasang pose bertarung dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Shiro sendiri masih memandangi kepalan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan sebelumnya untuk meninju wajah Raiser. Tiba-tiba seorang peerage Raiser yang berpakaian chinese berlari kearah Shiro sambil menghunuskan tongkat kayu panjang miliknya.

'St. Arme, St. Petrus, St. Basilica-' gumam Shiro.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyerang Raiser sa-" Belum sempat ia menggapai Shiro, perut wanita itu langsung mendapat tendangan dari Shiro yang masih berada diatas sofanya hingga membuatnya terdorong mundur.

'Atas nama belahan jiwaku yang bersemayam didalamnya, aku melepaskanmu-' Shiro melanjutkan gumamannya.

"BAJINGAN KAU IBLIS RENDAHAN..." teriak Raiser sambil melesat dari lubang di dinding yang menganga kearah Shiro dengan tinju tangan kiri yang berbalut api yang berkobar-kobar.

" _Hyourinmaru!_ " gumam Shiro dengan nada teramat pelan.

 **KLANG... KLANG... GREP...**  
Alangkah terkejutnya Raiser saat ia tak melihat Shiro sudah menghilang dari tempatnya duduk. Seolah tak berakhir, ia lebih terkejut saat mendapati tangan kirinya telah terlilit oleh rantai besi kecil dan terlapisi oleh lapisan es yang cukup tebal yang bahkan membekukan api miliknya. Rantai kecil tersebut terhubung dengan sebilah besi tipis berbentuk bulan sabit dan sebilah nodachi (katana panjang) berukuran sekitar 120cm yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Shiro yang telah berdiri dibelakang Raiser.

"Aku memang tak ingin mengganggu pertunangan bodohmu itu dengan Rias, tapi kau melakukan satu kesalahan fatal dimana kau berani-beraninya mengancam keselamatan adikku." ucap Shiro dengan nada berat sambil melirik kearah Raiser.

Rias terdiam, ia baru pertama kali melihat Shiro serius, terlebih aura yang Shiro pancarkan begitu dingin. Belum lagi pedang yang digenggam Shiro juga memancarkan aura suci yang membuat seluruh iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri.

'Pe-pedang apa itu? A-aura yang terpancar dari pedang tersebut sungguh mengerikan.' batin Kiba didalam hatinya.

"Raiser-sama... Hitsugaya-sama... Tolong hentikan pertarungan anda!" ucap Grayfia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Shiro mengangguk, seketika itulah es yang membalut tangan kiri Raiser pecah, dan kemudian Shiro melepaskan lilitan rantai pedang miliknya dari tangan Raiser.

"Sebenarnya Sirzechs-sama sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa pertunangan ini akan diputuskan melalui rating game." lanjutnya.

"Heh, rating game? Aku sudah memenangkannya berkali-kali, itu karena aku iblis abadi." Raiser menyeringai sombong, sedangkan Shiro hanya mendengus pelan - tak suka dengan sifat sombong Raiser, Raiser kemudian menoleh kearah Shiro "Hey iblis rendahan, kutunggu kau dan juga Rias beserta peeragenya di rating game. Akan kukalahkan kau dengan segenap kekuatan dan kebanggaan seorang Phenex."

"Kuterima tantanganmu, yakitori." balas Shiro.

"Rias-sama... Hitsugaya-sama... Saya dan Raiser beserta peeragenya pamit pergi dulu, maaf jika kedatangan kami mengganggu waktu istirahat anda." ucap Grayfia.

"Aku juga minta maaf jika telah lancang sebelumnya." balas Shiro sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Akhirnya, para tamu dari underworld tersebut pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing, meninggalkan Shiro dan Rias beserta peeragenya yang masing berada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah Raiser benar-benar telah pergi, Shiro membuka dimensi sihir penyimpanan di sebelah tangan kanannya dan menaruh kembali katana panjang miliknya kedalam dimensi sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Untuk sejenak ia melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang telah melepuh cukup parah.

"Tch, menyebalkan..."

 _to be continued...  
_

* * *

AN :  
Bagaimana? sudah mulai tampak bukan clash antara Shiro dengan Raiser

Chapter berikutnya akan mulai masuk ke scene awal-awal rating game.  
Dan juga, rahasia dibalik nama Toushirou Hitsugaya yang ia pakai.

* * *

Review :

 **Tenshisha Hikari :**  
Entahlah...  
Tapi logika dariku yang paling masuk akal, mungkin karena Serafall tidak mau tertekan dengan tugas dan pekerjaannya sebagai maou.  
Sehingga ia bersifat childish untuk menghibur dirinya dan mengurangi tingkat stres yang dihasilkan tugas miliknya sebagai seorang maou yang setumpuk.

Untuk kekuatan Shiro, sebenarnya semua zanpakotou yang ada di fanfic ini bukanlah sacred gear. Melainkan semacam pedang suci khusus yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh pemiliknya saja.

 _ **Hitsu-chan (Guest) :**_  
Gak cuma Hitsugaya aja kok, ada banyak karakter lain dari Bleach juga, tapi munculnya bakal bertahap

 **michaelgabriel455 :**  
Iya, saudara kandung, lebih tepatnya adik-kakak.  
nanti di chapter 5 bakal sedikit diceritakan masa lalu antara Hitsugaya dan Asia

* * *

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	5. The Truth of Me

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter** **5 : The Truth of Me  
**  
Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Shiro dan Rias beserta para peeragenya telah berkumpul di ruangan klub. Di ruangan klub tersebut juga hadir Sona Sitri, sang ketua OSIS yang juga merupakan seorang iblis dari keluarga Sitri.

"Rias, jadi kau menerima tantangan rating game dari Raiser." Rias mengangguk atas ucapan Sona sebelumnya, "Aku akui peluangmu menang cukup kecil, terlebih mengingat lawanmu adalah seorang Phenex."

"Aku tahu, itulah sebabnya aku meminta izin untuk melatih keluargaku selama seminggu kedepan bersama Hitsugaya-san juga." jawab Rias.

"Hitsugaya-san juga?" Sona mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Rias.

"Yap, aku juga akan ikut latihan, Phenex sialan itu sudah berani mengancam keselamatan adikku tersayang. Takkan kumaafkan, akan kuhabisi dia..." sahut Shiro sambil mengeluarkan KI miliknya tanpa sadar yang langsung ia tahan beberapa detik berselang, "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat." ucapnya.

Sona menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Baiklah, apa boleh buat? Aku akan mengurus izin bagi keluargamu Rias beserta Hitsugaya-san juga, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu."

Tak lama setelah Sona meninggalkan ruangan klub, Shiro beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan pelan kearah Rias. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rias, terdengar deru nafas Shiro yang membelai daun telinga Rias dan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Tolong sediakan aku beberapa video rekaman pertandingan Raiser brengsek itu saat kita sampai di villa yang kau janjikan itu." bisik Shiro dengan perlahan.

"Ba-baik..." jawab Rias terbata-bata.

 **~ Malam harinya ~**

Seperti biasa, Shiro kini sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga apartemennya sambil menonton TVnya. Di ruangan terpisah, [king]nya yakni Serafall tengah berkutat dengan paperworknya yang tergolong cukup banyak. Entah mengapa alasannya, tapi sejak akhir-akhir ini, Serafall sering sekali menginap dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya sebagai seorang maou di apartemennya. Setiap kali ia menanyakan alasannya kepada [king]nya, Serafall selalu beralasan kalau ia merasa kesepian dan hanya dirinyalah yang dapat mengobati rasa kesepiannya.

"Yak yak, aduuhh... Harusnya tadi itu dioper dulu." gerutu Shiro.

Saat ini ia sedang menonton pertandingan sepakbola live yang disiarkan di TV, raut wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal karena tim yang ia dukung terlalu banyak membuang kesempatan mencetak gol. Well... Walaupun Shiro adalah seorang iblis, namun ia sangat menikmati hidupnya layaknya manusia biasa dan melakukan hal yang normal bagi pria sebayanya seperti menonton pertandingan sepakbola.

"GOOOAALL..."

Shiro berteriak spontan saat tim yang ia dukung mencetak gol, ia ikut larut dalam euforia tersebut. Namun, mendadak muncul lingkaran sihir Gremory berwarna merah tepat dihadapannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian sesosok pria tinggi berambut crimson muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Lucifer-sama."

Shiro sedikit membungkukkan badannya atas kehadiran sang maou Lucifer di apartemennya, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar di dekat ruang keluarga terbuka dan menampilkan Serafall yang mengenakan pakaian tidurnya sedang memegang secarik paperwork miliknya.

"Hitsugaya-san, ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sirzechs menoleh kearah samping, "Ahh, ada Serafall juga rupanya."

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga apartemen dengan seteko teh hangat yang disajikan oleh Shiro kepada mereka. Shiro menyesap teh di cangkirnya perlahan dan melirik kearah Sirzechs.

"Jadi, ada apa Lucifer-sama datang kemari? Apakah ada suatu urusan penting yang menyangkut masyarakat underworld?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku datang kemari bukan sebagai seorang maou, jadi cukup panggil aku Sirzechs." Shiro mengangguk pelan, "Kudengar dari Grayfia, kau akan ikut rating game bersama keluarga adikku melawan Raiser Phenex."

Shiro menyesap tehnya kembali lalu menaruh cangkir ditangannya keatas meja dan mendesah pelan sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yah begitulah, lebih tepatnya dialah yang menantangku untuk ikut rating game bersama Rias, lagipula ia telah melakukan hal yang fatal dengan mengancam keselamatan adikku satu-satunya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi berhati-hatilah... Lawanmu adalah Raiser Phenex, dia bisa beregenerasi bila tubuhnya terluka, akan lebih bijak jika kau memikirkan strategi yang matang saat melawannya nanti."

"Aku tahu..."

"Shiro-chan, apa kau akan menggunakannya?"

Serafall memasang ekspresi wajah santai namun serius dan menatap kearah Shiro, sedangkan Shiro hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Itu pasti, kekuatan Hyourinmaru milikku sangat kubutuhkan dalam rating game nanti-" Shiro sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya, memberi ia jeda sejenak untuk menghela nafas, "-Namun kalau tak ada halangan, sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin menggunakannya di awal-awal pertandingan nanti."

"Dan kuharap kau tak memakai wujud itu saat melawan Raiser, kau tentu tak bermaksud mengurungnya dalam menara bunga es yang nyaris membunuhku serta Serafall setahun yang lalu 'kan..." sahut Sirzechs.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..." Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akan kupastikan aku takkan menggunakannya, lagipula dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku masih takkan bisa menggunakan bankai milikku kembali."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Sirzechs menghela nafasnya.

"Oh ya Sirzechs-sama, apa pendapatmu tentang Rias dan peeragenya?"

"Satu kata, brain-muscled. Hanya tau cara menyerang secara brutal dan itu didukung dengan peeragenya yang tipe serangan super, tapi nyaris tak memikirkan strategi bertarung." jelas Sirzechs.

What? Bahkan Sirzechs sendiri mengakui kalau peeragenya Rias hanya tau caranya menyerang. Mendengar itu, Shiro kini hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Begitu rupanya, sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras untuk menyusun strategi rating game nanti." ucapnya.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~  
** **  
**Pagi itu, Rias beserta peeragenya dan tak lupa Shiro telah berkumpul di ruangan klub. Shiro tampak sedang membantu Akeno untuk sedikit mengubah pengaturan lingkaran sihir agar dirinya yang bukan merupakan anggota keluarga Rias bisa ikut berteleportasi bersama-sama mereka.

"Buchou, lingkaran sihirnya telah siap."

"Baiklah Akeno, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka semua akhirnya berdiri di tengah lingkaran sihir, dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua telah pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir tersebut kemudian meneleportasi mereka ke suatu tempat, yang pertama kali mereka lihat sesampainya disana adalah sebuah villa yang terletak jauh di puncak bukit dihadapan mereka.

"Nah... Kita telah sampai, sayangnya villa milikku masih berada di puncak bukit, jadi kita akan mendaki keatas sambil membawa semua barang bawaan ini."

Oh, jadi latihan pertamanya adalah mendaki bukit ini. Trik yang cukup cerdik, Rias. Mereka semua kemudian mulai mendaki keatas bukit sambil membawa beban tas ransel di pundak mereka masing-masing.

"Issei, cepatlah... Airnya segar banget lho..." sapa Rias dari puncak bukit.

"Bu-buchou... A-Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." keluh Issei.

"Ayo semangat, Issei yang kukenal tak selemah ini." sahut Shiro yang baru saja mendahului Issei tanpa menoleh kearah Issei.

"Diam kau Shiro, apa kau tak tahu seberapa berat ransel ini? Kau enak karena hanya membawa ransel yang ringan." balasnya.

"Oh ya? Apa kau ingin bertukar posisi denganku?" tanya Shiro sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Issei dan tampak sebuah masker yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya sambil terus berjalan mendaki bukit.

Issei hendak mengangguk, namun sebelum ia melakukannya tiba-tiba Kiba memegang pundak Issei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sarankan tidak Issei, walau terlihat sederhana namun nyatanya pola latihan Shiro justru yang terberat dibanding kita. Mendaki gunung sambil mengenakan masker seperti yang Shiro lakukan tentu sangatlah melelahkan karena pasokan udara yang ia dapatkan sangatlah terbatas, belum lagi ia sengaja membungkus kedua kakinya dengan lapisan es tebal yang tentunya semakin mempersulit dirinya untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Ia menerapkan pola latihan gila yang mungkin hanya ia yang sanggup melakukannya."

Issei terkejut, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Shiro melakukan latihan yang jauh lebih berat ketimbang dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung karena ia tak jadi bertukar pola latihan dengan Shiro.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di villa milik Rias, latihan dilanjutkan dengan agenda pelatihan fisik bagi Issei hingga sore hari. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk memperkuat tubuh fisik Issei agar dapat menampung besarnya kekuatan yang ia miliki, latihan fisik bagi Issei ini diawasi langsung oleh Rias selaku [king]nya. Sedangkan Shiro beserta peerage Rias yang lain, mereka dibebaskan untuk berlatih masing-masing dikarenakan agenda latihan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai esok harinya.

 **~ Malam harinya ~  
**

Setelah seharian mereka berlatih, kini saatnya mereka beristirahat. Di ruang makan villa, terhampar berbagai masakan yang dibuat oleh Akeno dan mulai menggoda mereka yang telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing untuk menyantapnya.

"Hitsugaya-san, apa kau sudah menyusun jadwal latihan untuk kita?" tanya Rias.

"Belum." jawabnya singkat, "Tapi setelah makan malam aku ingin sedikit bertanya pada kalian semua, jadi mari kita makan malam terlebih dahulu." lanjutnya.

Mereka semua kemudian mulai bersantap malam bersama - menikmati tiap makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan, mereka semua masih berada di ruang makan dan mulai berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

"Nah, karena makan malam telah usai, sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua-" Shiro sedikit menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kekuatan kalian dan seperti apa gaya bertarung kalian semua?" tanya Shiro.

"Apa maksudmu Shiro? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sangat mendasar seperti itu?" tanya Rias.

"Kau takkan bisa menjadi lebih kuat jika kau tak mengetahui apa kelebihan dan kekuranganmu sendiri, begitu pula diriku. Aku takkan bisa menyusun program latihan untuk kalian jika aku tak mengetahui kekuatan dan gaya bertarung kalian." jawab Shiro.

Rias mengangguk, ia tak menyangka jika Shiro punya pola pikir sejauh itu. Ia lantas memberitahu Shiro tentang kekuatannya yakni Power of Destruction dan gaya bertarungnya yang cenderung sedikit menjaga jarak dengan lawannya. Setelah Rias, satu persatu peeragenya kecuali Issei dan Asia menjelaskan pada Shiro mengenai kekuatan mereka.

"Begitu rupanya, kupikir kalian berempat sudah cukup kuat, mungkin cuma butuh sedikit polesan saja." Shiro mengelus dagunya lalu melirik kearah Issei dan Asia, "Dan khusus Issei dan Asia-chan, kalian akan dilatih oleh kita semua. Kalian sebagai iblis yang baru direinkarnasi tentu perlu mendapat pelatihan yang lebih."

Mereka semua mengangguk, dan setelah penjelasan akhir dari Shiro usai, mereka membubarkan diri dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

 **~ Keesokan paginya ~**

Pagi yang indah di hari yang baru, walaupun cuacanya sedikit mendung namun sangat sempurna untuk memulai latihan. Setelah mereka semua berkumpul di halaman depan villa, Shiro langsung memberi latihan pemanasan yakni 100x push-up, 100x sit-up, 100x squat jump dan berlari mengelilingi bangunan utama villa sebanyak 10x putaran. Jumlah pemanasan yang sebenarnya cukup ringan bagi seorang iblis, namun cukup berat bagi iblis yang baru direinkarnasi seperti Issei dan Asia.

Setelah pemanasan usai, kegiatan dilanjutkan dengan latihan sihir bagi Asia dan Issei yang dibimbing langsung oleh Rias dan Akeno di dalam villa, sedangkan Kiba dan Shiro mulai berlatih tanding dengan pedangnya masing-masing.

 **TRAAAANNGG...**  
Bunyi dentingan logam yang berbenturan terdengar bak alunan melodi yang amat merdu, tak jarang percikan api yang tercipta saat kedua pedang mereka saling beradu terlihat seperti sebuah mahakarya seni rupa yang sangat indah. Shiro dan Kiba, mereka berdua tampak bertarung dengan sengit karena sama-sama memiliki kecepatan dan teknik berpedang yang sangat bagus. Di sisi Shiro, ia sempat tertekan dengan kemampuan Kiba yang dapat menciptakan pedang dari ketiadaan yang digabung dengan teknik berpedang tingkat tinggi. Di sisi lain, Kiba kini sedang tertekan dikarenakan Shiro mulai serius sehingga ia mulai tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Shiro, ditambah lagi nodachi (katana panjang) milik Shiro sangat destruktif bagi iblis karena merupakan pedang suci. Setelah pertarungan sengit yang berlangsung sekitar 30 menit lamanya, Kiba kini telah sangat kelelahan dan mengaku kalah.

"Kau sungguh hebat Shiro-san, baru kali ini aku bertemu lawan sekuat dirimu." puji Kiba.

"Terima kasih Kiba-san, kau juga kuat. Teknik berpedang yang kau kuasai menunjukkan kalau kau sudah sangat terlatih." balasnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan mulai berjalan pulang kearah villa untuk beristirahat. Di sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke villa, Shiro terus menatap kearah telapak tangannya yang masih sedikit melepuh. Namun ia bersyukur, setidaknya efek negatif dari pedang suci miliknya sudah mulai berkurang.

Malam harinya, Shiro mereview seluruh kegiatan latihan mereka semua selama seharian ini. Tak lupa ia memberitahu bahwa latihan Issei 2 hari kedepan adalah latihan combat-battle dengan Koneko serta latihan berpedang dengan Kiba. Setelah memberitahu hal itu, Shiro kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

 **...  
~ Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil ~  
...**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak latihan mereka menjelang rating game dimulai, saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah villa untuk membahas hasil latihan mereka setelah 5 hari latihan. Setelah itu, Rias mulai berceramah mulai sejarah mengenai Great War dan perang saudara antara golongan maou lama melawan golongan anti-maou yang sebenarnya sudah Shiro ketahui sebelumnya, hal ini membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan ingin terlelap. Namun mendadak Rias mengubah topik pembicaraan dan mulai menanyakan perihal kehidupan seorang biarawati kepada Asia, tentu saja topik ini membuat Shiro membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur. Asia mulai menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai seorang biarawati dan memberitahu mereka tentang benda-benda suci yang harus dijauhi oleh para iblis seperti mereka.

'Tak kusangka ternyata kau tak membuang imanmu begitu saja, bahkan meskipun kau kini adalah seorang iblis, andai saja kau tahu fakta yang sebenarnya.' gumam Shiro dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Asia mengacungkan jarinya keatas menanggapi pertanyaan dari Rias, "Yap, pertanyaan apa Asia-chan?" tanya Rias.

"Shiro onii-chan..." Shiro menoleh kearah adiknya, "Ke-Kenapa nii-chan mengkhianati Michael-sama? Kenapa nii-chan lebih memilih menjadi iblis dan mengkhianati apa yang sudah Michael-sama percayakan pada nii-chan?" bentaknya.

Terdengar nada emosi yang bercampur dengan kekecewaan di setiap patah kata yang ia tanyakan pada kakaknya, Shiro sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Sekarang aku kembalikan pertanyaannya padamu Asia-chan, kenapa kau menjadi seorang iblis?" Asia terdiam, seolah-olah bibirnya tersegel dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "Tepat sekali... Aku sudah meninggal sama sepertimu, dan dihidupkan kembali sebagai seorang iblis."

"Tunggu dulu Shiro... Sedari tadi aku mendengar kata-kata seperti pengkhianatan, Michael yang merupakan salah satu Seraph yang memimpin para malaikat, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rias.

"Ahh, benar juga ya... Aku belum pernah memberitahu hal ini sebelumnya."

Shiro berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan sesaat kemudian sepasang sayap tumbuh di punggungnya dan mengepak dengan indahnya. Bukan lagi sepasang sayap iblis seperti biasanya, melainkan sayap kelelawar di bagian kiri punggungnya, dan sayap putih seperti merpati di bagian kanan punggungnya. Sontak saja mereka semua terkejut melihat fakta yang ada dihadapannya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka fakta mengejutkan dari pemuda bersurai perak ini.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau..." ucap Rias dengan terbata-bata.

"Yap, kau benar Rias-san. Dulunya aku adalah seorang malaikat sebelum menjadi seorang iblis seperti sekarang." sahut Shiro.

Shiro kemudian menyimpan kembali sepasang sayap miliknya dan kembali duduk di sofa, setelah itu ia mulai bercerita mengenai kehidupannya selama ia menjadi malaikat. Ia juga menceritakan tentang pengalamannya selama menjadi malaikat dahulu, termasuk di kala ia mendapat tugas untuk turun ke dunia manusia untuk mengawasi para umat yang malah ia manfaatkan untuk menjenguk adiknya Asia yang mulai menjadi seorang biarawati.

 **...  
~ Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil ~  
...**

Hari terakhir dari rangkaian latihan yang telah disusun selama 7 hari lamanya. Kini Rias dan para peeragenya telah mengalami perkembangan yang cukup memuaskan. Issei sudah bisa menampung lebih banyak kekuatan dari sacred gear Boosted Gear miliknya, Rias dan Akeno juga sudah bisa menghemat penggunaan energi sihir milik mereka karena sebelumnya mereka berdua selalu tak bisa mengontrol besarnya energi sihir yang mereka gunakan setiap kali mereka menyerang. Asia juga mulai dapat memaksimalkan kekuatan penyembuh dari sacred gear miliknya, sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko tak banyak yang berubah dikarenakan mereka berdualah yang paling siap untuk saat ini.

"Ara ara~ Tak kusangka pola latihan Shiro-kun ternyata bagus buatku, aku tak menyangka dia bisa membuat pola latihan yang luar biasa cemerlang untuk meningkatkan kekuatan keluarga ini dalam seminggu. Aku jadi mulai bersemangat dengannya ufufufufu~ " ucap Akeno pelan sambil terkekeh sendiri, "Huuhh?"

Malam itu, Akeno sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong di villa milik keluarga Rias. Ia sedang berjalan dengan santai, secara tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, karena penasaran ia pun menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan mendapati Shiro tengah duduk menonton TV sambil terus memakan kudapan di tangannya dan menulis beberapa coretan di secarik kertas dihadapannya. Ia kemudian perlahan memasuki kamar tersebut yang ternyata merupakan kamar Shiro selama mereka menjalani latihan.

"Shiro-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat untuk rating game besok?" tanya Akeno sambil menoleh kearah TV yang terus Shiro perhatikan.

"Ahh, Akeno-san... Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, aku hanya sedang menonton rekaman pertandingan rating game Raiser saja." balas Shiro tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari layar TV.

"Untuk apa kau menonton rekaman pertandingan rating game Raiser? Bukankah kita semua sudah-"

"Akeno..." sahut Shiro yang langsung menghentikan ucapan Akeno, "Kau takkan bisa menyusun strategi bila kau tak mengetahui kemampuan teman-temanmu dan juga kemampuan lawanmu, dan cara termudah untuk mengetahui kemampuan Raiser beserta peeragenya adalah melalui rekaman pertandingan mereka." Akeno memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung akan penjelasan Shiro, "Lagipula aku tak hanya ingin mengetahui kekuatan Raiser beserta peeragenya saja, melainkan juga pola bertarung dan strategi yang biasa mereka pakai, dengan itu aku akan bisa membuat strategi terbaik bagi tim kita beserta beberapa strategi cadangan bila strategi utama sudah tak memungkinkan untuk dipakai."

"Begitu rupanya, jadi itu maksudmu meminta rekaman pertandingan Raiser pada buchou." ucap Akeno.

Shiro menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjeda rekaman pertandingan Raiser. Ia lantas mempersilahkan Akeno untuk duduk disebelahnya -menemani dirinya menonton rekaman pertandingan tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian menonton rekaman tersebut, saat itulah Akeno sadar bahwa Shiro adalah tipikal orang yang sangatlah kritis dan juga analitis, tipe seseorang yang mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Mereka berdua terus menonton rekaman tersebut hingga usai.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menentukan, karena pertandingan rating game melawan Raiser akan dimulai tengah malam nanti atau tepatnya 5 jam lagi dari sekarang. Saat ini Rias dan peeragenya tengah bersantai di ruangan klub, mereka semua mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy kecuali Asia yang mengenakan seragam biarawati miliknya dan Shiro yang justru memakai jersey sepakbola serta celana training yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang pesenam.

"Buchou, kudengar pertandingan kita akan disiarkan live di dunia bawah. Bukankah ini bukan merupakan pertandingan resmi." tanya Kiba yang seolah memecah keheningan disana.

"Yah begitulah... Onii-sama yang melakukannya, karena biar bagaimanapun pertandingan ini adalah tentang Gremory melawan Phenex, ia juga telah menjelaskan partisipasi Shiro kedalam tim kita pada pertandingan kali ini yang berdasarkan atas permintaan Raiser pribadi." jawab Rias.

"Ya ampun... Lucifer-sama benar-benar semaunya sendiri." sahut Shiro.

Mereka semua terus beristirahat sambil berbincang hangat satu sama lain untuk memperhangat suasana. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 4 jam mereka berbincang-bincang, 30 menit lagi pertandingan rating game akan dimulai.

"Rias-san, kemarilah... Ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Rias berjalan menghampiri Shiro, "Bisa kita membicarakannya di tempat lain yang cukup kedap udara, karena yang akan kubicarakan padamu cukup penting."

"Ada, ayo ikut aku!" jawab Rias.

Rias dan Shiro kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub. Sayangnya tak lama berselang, Grayfia datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir miliknya. Grayfia menatap seluruh peerage Rias, namun tak sekalipun kedua bola matanya melihat Rias.

"Akeno-san, dimana Rias ojousama?" tanya Grayfia.

"Grayfia-sama, Rias sedang keluar sebentar bersama Shiro-kun karena ada suatu urusan." jawab Akeno.

 **CKLEEEKK...**  
Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan klub terbuka, tampak Rias dan Shiro yang berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua bola mata Rias menangkap Grayfia yang telah datang, ia pun langsung mengetahui tujuan Grayfia mendatanginya.

"Rias ojousama, pertandingan rating game anda akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, sebaiknya anda segera bergegas bersiap-siap." ucap Grayfia.

"Ayo semuanya bersiap-siap, kita akan berangkat ke arena rating game sebentar lagi." ucap Rias.

Mereka semua lantas melakukan persiapan akhir sebelum pertandingan dimulai, termasuk Shiro yang mulai melilitkan kain perban yang cukup tebal ke seluruh telapak tangan kanannya kecuali kelima jarinya, serta menggantung tas ransel panjang di punggungnya. Setelah semua persiapan akhir telah siap, mereka semua segera dipindahkan menuju arena rating game.

"Huh?" tanya Issei yang sedikit bingung, ia sedikit berpikir terjadi kesalahan teleportasi karena mereka semua masih berada di ruangan klub.

 _ **[Selamat malam, saya Grayfia Lucifuge akan menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan rating game kali ini. Atas kesepakatan antara Rias-sama dan Raiser-sama, maka rating game kali ini akan bertempat di kompleks Kuoh Academy. Markas tim Rias akan berada di gedung sekolah lama, sedangkan markas tim Raiser akan berada di gedung sekolah baru, untuk para pion diharapkan untuk mendatangi markas lawan agar melakukan promosi. Kemenangan akan ditentukan apabila [king] lawan berhasil dikalahkan, kalian akan diberi waktu 30 menit untuk menyusun strategi dan melakukan persiapan awal, disaat waktu rapat strategi berlangsung kalian dilarang melakukan kontak pertarungan dengan lawan. Kalau begitu, 30 menit waktu strategi dimulai dari sekarang.]**_

Terdengar suara Grayfia dari pengeras suara di gedung sekolah, sebuah pemberitahuan mengenai detail rating game kali ini. Mendengar waktu rapat strategi telah dimulai, Shiro mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan membukanya dihadapan mereka semua.

"Denah sekolah?" desis Issei.

"Tepat sekali, berdasarkan pengamatanku dari rekaman pertandingan Raiser sebelumnya, Raiser memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyebar para peeragenya terkecuali Ravel Phenex dalam beberapa kelompok kecil yang akan menyerang markas lawan. Itu berarti akan ada konsentrasi lawan di gedung aula, hutan di selatan gedung sekolah lama, dan lapangan tengah sekolah." ucap Shiro sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian di dalam denah, "Jadi strategi kita adalah untuk mengeliminasi gedung aula, lalu menyerbu kearah markas lawan. Kita akan terus bertarung menggunakan rencana ini apapun yang terjadi, kecuali untuk Rias sebagai [king] yang telah kuberi beberapa rencana cadangan." lanjutnya.

"Shiro-san, lalu bagaimana kita akan memulai strategi ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Kiba. Issei dan Koneko, kalian berdua akan pergi kedalam aula dan ulur waktu sampai Akeno mengeksekusi tempat itu. Kiba, kau pergilah sendirian ke lapangan tengah dan bertahanlah sampai perintahku selanjutnya, aku akan mengcover kamu dari hutan di selatan gedung sekolah lama. Akeno, tugasmu adalah berpatroli di udara dan mengeksekusi aula, kemungkinan besar kau akan bertemu dengan [queen] lawan yang biasanya juga berpatroli di udara. Dan untuk Asia-chan, kau sebagai seorang penyembuh akan tetap berada disini bersama Rias apapun yang terjadi. Bisa dimengerti?" Rias dan peeragenya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu selamat berjuang!"

 _ **[Waktu yang diberikan untuk rapat strategi telah habis, pertarungan dapat dimulai dari sekarang.]**_

Terdengar kembali pemberitahuan dari Grayfia yang menandakan bahwa waktu pertarungan telah dimulai. Shiro langsung membuka tas ransel panjang di punggungnya dan mengambil sepucuk senapan AWM L155A1 yang telah terakit sempurna dari dalamnya, sebuah senapan baja yang memiliki tingkat akurasi tembakan terbaik di kelasnya. Ia lalu memasang transceiver di telinganya agar memberi perintah lanjutan saat pertarungan berlangsung dan kemudian pergi menuju hutan selatan gedung sekolah lama sambil membawa senapan di pundaknya. Setelah itu, Rias dan peeragenya mulai berpencar sesuai tugas awal mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sementara itu di gedung sekolah baru, Raiser tampak sedang bersantai di ruang OSIS setelah ia selesai memberikan arahan kepada para peeragenya dan menyuruh mereka untuk langsung berpencar.

 _ **[Satu pawn Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari Grayfia, pengumuman pertandingan sangat mengejutkan mengingat pertandingan baru dimulai 3 menit yang lalu.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi Ravel?" Ravel mengangkat bahunya atas pertanyaan kakaknya yakni Raiser, "Brengsek, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?" umpatnya.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

AN:  
Di chapter ini, identitas sebenarnya dari Hitsugaya aka. Shiro akhirnya terungkap. Dia sebenarnya adalah sorang mantan malaikat yang telah tewas dan direinkarnasi oleh Serafall menjadi iblis.

Scene battle di chapter ini saya buat cukup pendek, karena ini masih awal dari rating game.  
Next chapter bakal hampir full scene battle.

So, tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

* * *

Review:

 _ **Celestial-Night (Guest) :**_ ini sudah update kok, silahkan dibaca dan ditunggu reviewnya

* * *

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	6. Silent Sniper, Bloody Dagger

**Afterlife Apocalypse : When Angel Become Devil**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD by Ichisei Ishibumi

 **Warning!** AR, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kebetulan saya adalah author baru nan newbie disini serta ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, Hitsugaya akan menjadi seorang iblis muda utusan para Yondai Maou yang ditugaskan ke dunia atas untuk mempelajari pekerjaan iblis di dunia manusia serta membasmi para iblis liar yang berkeliaran mengancam keselamatan manusia. Di cerita ini Hitsugaya akan memakai sebuah senapan laras panjang dan juga sepasang dagger. Oh ya, disini Hitsugaya juga akan memakai zanpakatou Hyourinmaru yang merupakan pedang suci sekaligus sacred gear khusus miliknya. So, enjoy reading the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang iblis muda tereinkarnasi yang diutus ke dunia manusia untuk membasmi iblis liar sekaligus mempelajari cara hidup iblis di dunia manusia. Apakah dia bisa? Dan apa tantangan terberat yang akan menunggunya kelak? Serta bagaimana dengan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya hingga sekarang? Hitsugaya x ?, Issei x Asia, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :** **Silent Sniper, Bloody Dagger**

 **CKLEK...**  
Sementara itu di hutan dekat gedung sekolah lama, Shiro menarik pelatuk senapan miliknya untuk mengeluarkan selongsong peluru yang telah kosong, rupanya dialah penyebab tumbangnya [pawn] pertama milik Raiser saat pertandingan baru berlangsung sekitar 3 menit.

"Satu target telah tumbang." ucap Shiro pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan 2 aura seseorang dari arah jam 4 dari tempatnya menghadap, aura yang sangat asing baginya dan membuatnya yakin bila 2 aura yang ia rasakan berasal dari pihak lawan. Ia langsung mengangkat senapan miliknya lalu mengarahkan moncong senapannya kearah jam 4 dari tempatnya menghadap dan mulai membidik targetnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi lain hutan dekat gedung sekolah lama, 2 orang wanita yang tentu saja merupakan peerage milik Raiser. Secara penampilan, kedua wanita tersebut sangat mirip, sama-sama memiliki telinga seperti binatang dan juga wajah yang bak pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja tinggi badan mereka sedikit berbeda dimana salah satu diantara mereka lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter ketimbang yang lainnya. Dari semua ciri fisik mereka, dapat dipastikan kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

"Kita harus pergi ke base musuh dan berpromosi sepepatnya agar bisa membantu Raiser-sama." ucap salah satu wanita yang lebih jangkung.

"Baik kak..." jawab wanita yang bertubuh lebih pendek, "Sepertinya kita beruntung karena hutan ini terlihat ko-"

 **JLEB... BRUUUKK...**  
Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, wanita yang lebih pendek itu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah. Wanita bertubuh jangkung terkejut histeris melihat sang adik tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah dan langsung menghampirinya, ia melihat sebuah lubang berdiameter sekitar 15 milimeter yang menembus leher sang adik, ia juga mendengar lenguhan sang adik yang mengerang kesakitan dengan nada suara yang para karena lubang dilehernya juga merusak pita suaranya. Dirinya memangku erat sang adik dan mulai tersulut emosi, dikepalan tangan kanannya mulai terbentuk konsentrasi demonic power.

"Dimana kau BRENGSEK... Cepat tampakkan wajahmu! Jangan bersembunyi terus dan menyerang diam-diam!" teriak sang kakak sambil menembakkan demonic power ke sembarang arah.

 **BUUMM... BUUMM... BUUMM...**  
Kepulan asap yang cukup tebal menutupi kesekeliling jarak pandang wanita bertubuh cukup jangkung itu. Ia sedari tadi telah menembakkan beberapa demonic power ke sembarang arah, dia menyerang dengan membabi buta seperti tak tahu arah. Sayangnya hal tersebut membuat stamina miliknya terkuras banyak dan ia saat ini sangat kelelahan.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Dimana kau sembunyi bajingan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang melemah dan nafas yang memburu.

 **WZZZHH...**  
Terdengar suara desiran angin yang menembus sunyinya malam di hutan dekat gedung sekolah lama. Desiran angin yang membelah kepulan asap yang membumbung di tengah hutan tersebut, cukup pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga wanita yang berada di tengah kepulan asap tersebut. Merasakan sinyal bahaya, wanita itu kembali memasang pose bersiaga atas segala kemungkinan serangan dadakan. Kembali mendengar bunyi desiran angin dari arah jam 9, dengan refleks wanita itu langsung menoleh kearah jam 9. Malang baginya, begitu ia menoleh, tembakan dari senapan milik Shiro langsung menghujam kepalanya - melubanginya dengan diameter 15mm dari bola mata kanannya hingga menembus bagian belakang tulang tengkorak.

Wanita tersebut langsung ambruk ke tanah dan tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi cahaya, sedangkan sang adik yang sudah tak mampu bertarung lagi menatap kearah tubuh sang kakak dengan tubuh yang mulai terurai menjadi cahaya juga.

"Kha-Kha-Kha-Kakak..."

 _ **[Dua pawn Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari Grayfia, saat ini pihak Raiser telah kehilangan tiga orang [pawn] miliknya, sedangkan di pihak Rias masih utuh, meskipun begitu Raiser masih unggul jumlah dibandingkan Rias. Sementara itu diatas sebuah pohon, Shiro tampak sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya,

"Ok, 3 target telah lenyap, who's next?"

Ia kemudian mengangkat pucuk senapan AWM L155A1 miliknya lalu mengarahkannya kearah lapangan olahraga sekolah.

* * *

 **TRANG... TRAANG... TRAAANNGG...**

Sementara itu di lapangan olahraga sekolah, Kiba Yuuto tengah berhadapan dengan 2 orang wanita. Wanita pertama memakai baju zirah besi yang memberi kesan berwibawa ala seorang ksatria dan membawa sebilah pedang kecil yang menyerupai sebilah katana, Carlamaine namanya. Sedangkan wanita kedua berpenampilan liar dengan menggenggam sebilah pedang besar dengan keduanya, Sieris, itulah namanya. Kedua wanita itu adalah kedua [knight] milik Raiser Phenex.

Saat ini, kondisi Kiba Yuuto tak begitu baik, ia terdesak oleh kedua knight milik Raiser. Kedua lawan dihadapannya ini begitu kompak, terkadang mereka menyerang secara bergantian, terkadang mereka menyerang bersama-sama, namun tak jarang salah satu dari mereka menjadi pengalih perhatian sedangkan yang lain menjadi penyerang utama. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna, Kiba merasa sangat bersyukur karena sempat berlatih tanding dengan Shiro, sehingga ia masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini meskipun ia nyaris tak bisa menyerang balik lawannya.

Tiba-tiba kedua lawan dihadapannya berlari kearahnya, ia kembali bersiaga sambil sedikit berpikir tentang kombinasi apa yang akan mereka pakai. Ia langsung menghindari serangan pertama dari Carlamaine dengan refleksnya, sayangnya dibelakangnya Sieris sudah berdiri sambil mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya.

 **TAAANNGG...**  
Tiba-tiba saja, Sieris menoleh kearah belakang dan mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya kearah belakang - membelah sebuah proyektil peluru dengan kaliber 14mm menjadi dua bagian. Malang baginya, begitu ia menebas proyektil peluru yang mengarah padanya, kepalanya langsung tertembus oleh proyektil peluru kedua yang ditembakkan hanya sepersekian detik dari tembakan pertama - meninggalkan lubang yang menembus dahinya.

"A-A-Apa itu ta-di?" ucap Sieris dengan terbata-bata.

 **BRUUUUKKK...**  
Sieris pun langsung ambruk ke tanah dan mulai terurai menjadi cahaya. Sontak saja Carlamaine terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sieris, temannya sesama knight milik Raiser.

"Sieris..." teriak Carlamaine sambil menoleh kearah Sieris.

"Kau melihat kearah mana nona?" tanya Kiba.

Carlamaine terkejut, dengan sigap ia langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan dadakan dari Kiba. Sayangnya ia telat sepersekian detik sehingga tubuhnya masih tergores pedang milik Kiba - menyisakan luka diagonal tipis yang melintang dari bagian kiri pundaknya hingga bagian kanan pinggangnya.

"Tch, tadi itu nyaris saja, aku lengah..." ucap Carlamaine.

 _ **[Satu knight Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Kembali terdengar pengumuman dari Grayfia, pengumuman yang memberitahukan kembali gugurnya bidak milik Raiser. Carlamaine yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut tersulut emosinya.

 **"[Kiba, sepertinya kau kerepotan bila melawan 2 knight lawan sekaligus, jadi tadi aku membereskan salah satunya]"**

Terdengar suara seseorang dari transceiver di telinga Kiba, ia mendengar suara berat seorang pria yang ia kenali. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah suara Hitsugaya Argento aka. Shiro, teman sekelas Issei. Ia sedikit terkejut dan tak menyangka bila Shiro lah yang menghabisi salah satu knight lawan yang cukup memojokkannya hanya dengan satu serangan tepat dikepalanya.

 **"[Kiba, bisa kuserahkan knight itu padamu? Tolong bertahanlah sejenak hingga pasukan bantuan dari Issei dan Koneko datang, karena aku melihat 5 orang lawan sedang menuju kearahmu.]"**

"Baik Hitsugaya-san, akan kuusahakan." jawab Kiba.

* * *

Sementara itu di hutan dekat gedung sekolah lama, Shiro masih duduk dengan santai diatas cabang salah satu. Salah satu bola matanya menempel di ujung scope senapan miliknya yang mengarah ke arah langit diatas gedung gymnasium tempat Issei dan Koneko saat ini berada, dalam bidikannya ia bisa melihat Akeno sedang terbang dengan sepasang sayap iblisnya - dengan tangan kanannya telah terselimuti kilatan berwarna kuning. Ia pun langsung memegang transceiver yang terpasang di telinga kangannya.

"Akeno... Issei... Koneko... Apa kalian mendengar suaraku?"

 **"[Ara ara~ aku mendengarnya Shiro-kun]"**

 **"[Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya Shiro-san]"**

 **"[Aku mendengarnya Hitsugaya-senpai]"**

Terdengar 3 respon berbeda dari transceiver miliknya, yang ketiganya berkata bahwa mereka bisa mendengar suara Shiro.

"Issei... Koneko... Cepat keluar dari dalam gymnasium, persiapan Akeno sudah selesai."  
 **  
"[Baik!]"**

 **"[Baik senpai...]"**

"Dan untukmu Akeno... HANTAM MEREKA..."

 **"[Ara ara~ Ha'i Shiro-kun, lightning!]"**

 **"[BUUUUMMM...]"**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari transceiver milik Shiro, suara ledakannya yang sangat cukup untuk memekakkan telinganya. Ia lantas menarik sebelah matanya dari scope senapan miliknya lalu sedikit menggaruk-garuk telinganya yang pekak akibat suara ledakan tadi.

 _ **[Tiga pawn dan satu rook Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Untuk keempat kalinya, terdengar pengumuman dari Grayfia yang menyatakan gugurnya peerage milik Raiser. Shiro yang mendengarnya lantas menyentuh transceiver miliknya kembali.

"Ok, good job everyone... Sekarang Issei dan Koneko, kalian berdua cepat susul Kiba di lapangan olahraga!"

 **"[Baik Shiro-san...]"**

 **"[Baik Hitsugaya-se BUUUUMMM...]"**

Tiba-tiba kembali terdengar suara ledakan dari transciever milik Shiro. Ia pun langsung menempelkan sebelah matanya di scope senapannya dan melihat kearah lokasi Issei dan Koneko seharusnya berada, ia melihat tubuh Koneko yang telah ambruk seperti sehabis diledakkan dengan bom TNT dari jarak dekat, tampak dengan jelas bahwa tubuh Koneko mulai tertutupi oleh cahaya pertanda ia sudah tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan.

 **"[Ma-Maafkan aku Issei-senpai... Hitsugaya-senpai...]"**

 _ **[Satu rook Rias-sama telah gugur dan tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Hitsugaya mempertajam jarak pandangnya, saat ia menggerakkan senapannya keatas, ia melihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian ala penyihir dengan menggenggam tongkat sihir tengah terbang dengan sayap iblisnya diatas lokasi bekas gymnasium. Ia mengidentifikasi wanita penyihir tersebut sebagai Yubelluna, [queen] dari Raiser yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku gugurnya Koneko.

Ia kemudian melihat Yubelluna mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Issei dengan lingkaran sihir yang telah terbentuk diujung tongkat sihir tersebut, tak lama berselang sebuah bola api yang cukup besar ditembakkan dari ujung tongkat sihir tersebut dan mengarah ke Issei, namun mendadak bola api tersebut meledak di udara dan muncul Akeno dihadapan Yubelluna.

"Issei, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Sekarang kau pergilah ke lapangan olahraga dan bantu Kiba segera, aku akan mengcover kalian berdua dari kejauhan, biarkan saja Akeno yang menghadapi queen dari Raiser itu."

 **"[Baik Shiro-san...]"**

 **~ Ruang kerja yondai-maou ~**

Sementara itu di ruang kerja utama para maou di kota Lilith, tampak keempat yondai-maou sedang duduk santai menyaksikan rating game antara Rias melawan Raiser sambil menyesap teh hangat yang telah tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Falbi, tumben kau mau membuang waktu tidurmu itu hanya untuk menonton rating game ini?" tanya Serafall dengan nada childish sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Falbium yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan [queen]mu itu Serafall, pertempuran di rating game melawan tim sekelas Raiser hanya menggunakan sniper rifle, sungguh cara bertarung yang unik dan membuatku tertarik." jawab Falbium dengan nada santai namun serius sambil melirik kearah lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya, "Bukan begitu Ajuka?"

"Yah begitulah, namun yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah aura suci yang sempat kurasakan darinya saat rapat bersama beberapa waktu lalu, bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis mempunyai aura suci sebesar itu? Aku harus meneliti tubuhnya secara langsung." pikirnya sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Itu tak perlu Ajuka, kau tentu tau sendiri bukan apa fakta paling pahit saat Great War terjadi." Ajuka mengangguk, "Dan kau pastinya tau salah satu konsekuensi dari kejadian itu?"

"Hilangnya keseimbangan antara kekuatan suci dan kekuatan iblis." jawab Ajuka singkat dengan nada serius, "Beruntungnya Michael sang pemimpin para malaikat saat ini bisa menyeimbangkannya kembali walau tak sempurna." lanjutnya.

"Tepat sekali, dan Hitsugaya-san adalah salah satu kasus yang terjadi akibat hilangnya keseimbangan itu."

Ucapan mendadak dari Sirzechs sukses membuat kedua rekannya sesama maou terkecuali Serafall yang telah mengetahui hal itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sirzechs?" tanya Ajuka kembali.

"Shiro-chan adalah mantan seorang malaikat sebelum kureinkarnasi menjadi iblis." Bukan Sirzechs yang menjawab, namun Serafall lah yang mengungkap semuanya.

"Ma-Malaikat, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya Serafall?" tanya Falbium.

"Mungkin pertemuanku dengannya tak disengaja atau mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan, saat itu aku menemukannya telah bersimbah darah seperti telah mengalami pertarungan hebat sebelumnya, aku masih sangat ingat dengan ucapan Shiro di akhir ajalnya "To-tolong ja-ga adikku... Ma-afkan a-ku Asia kar-na tak bisa me-nemanimu se-lamanya, andai sa-ja aku bi-sa hidup lagi a-ku pasti akan me-melindungimu A-sia." begitu ucapnya." sahut Serafall sambil menirukan wasiat terakhir dari Shiro.

"Jadi kau mereinkarnasinya karena wasiat terakhir darinya?"

"Yap, tepat sekali Aju-chan. Awalnya aku juga sempat ragu untuk mereinkarnasinya, karena saat itu aku takut memancing konflik dengan pihak surga, tapi akhirnya tetap kulakukan karena kata-kata terakhirnya begitu melekat di otakku." jelasnya.

"Sudah sudah, tak usah terlalu serius, lebih baik kita lanjutkan menonton pertandingan mereka." sahut Sirzechs mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Lagipula, aku tau Hitsugaya-san masih belum serius."

* * *

 _ **[Queen Rias-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_ _ **  
**_  
Terdengar pengumuman mengejutkan dari Grayfia, Shiro yang sedang duduk santai diatas pohon sambil mengawasi pertarungan antara Issei dan Kiba melawan para peerage Raiser dibuat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Akeno... dikalahkan, bagaimana bisa? Padahal secara teknis Akeno punya peluang menang lebih be-"

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Sebuah bola api yang sangat besar langsung menghantam cabang pohon yang ia singgahi dan meledak hingga hancur berkeping-keping, beruntungnya Shiro sempat menghindarinya tepat waktu dan kini ia telah berdiri di jalan setapak ditengah hutan lalu menyentuh transceiver miliknya.

"Rias, I was ambushed, go to plan B now! Once more, I was ambushed, go to plan B now!"

 **"[Ya, dimengerti]"**

Terdengar jawaban Rias atas perintahnya dari transceiver miliknya, hal ini tentu saja sedikit melegakannya, ia kemudian memutuskan sambungannya pada Rias. Tak lama berselang, ia melihat seorang wanita dewasa berdada besas mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan eropa sedang terbang dihadapannya dengan sayap iblis miliknya tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Wah wah wah, tak kusangka ternyata kau bersembunyi disini." ucap wanita tersebut.

"Hey, kau berhasil mengalahkan Akeno tanpa terluka sedikitpun, bagaimana bisa?" protes Shiro.

Wanita itu merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah botol kecil dengan tutup berwarna oranye yang telah kosong, "Tak ada luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan dengan ini, sepertinya aku perlu berterima kasih pada Raiser-sama yang telah memberikanku benda ini cuma-cuma."

"Tch, air mata phoenix, licik sekali..." sindirnya.

"Ini bukanlah licik namun cerdik, bukankah dalam peraturan rating game, setiap peerage diperbolehkan untuk membawa 2 buah item pendukung, bukan begitu Silent Sniper Hitsugaya?" balasnya.

"Silent Sniper Hitsugaya? Terdengar cukup keren, aku tersanjung sekali Bomb Queen Yubelluna." balas Shiro sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bomb Queen? Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu menyukai julukan tersebut, namun sepertinya lumayan cocok denganku." balas Yubelluna sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Shiro, "Bukan begitu Silent Sniper?"

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Ledakan kembali tercipta di tempat Shiro sedang berdiri sebelumnya. Yubelluna, sang pelaku peledakan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kepulan asap hasil ledakan buatannya. Namun secara refleks ia memiringkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat ia menyadari adanya serangan mendadak dari arah samping kepalanya.

 **CKLEK...**  
Terdengar suara bunyi pelatuk senapan yang ditarik dari arah samping, Yubelluna langsung menoleh kearah jam 9 dari tempatnya menghadap dan melihat Shiro yang tak terluka sama sekali sedang duduk santai diatas dahan sebuah pohon sambil merangkul senapan miliknya.

"Wah... Wah... Seranganmu yang tadi sangat destruktif, sayangnya masih terlalu lambat." sindir Shiro sambil membidik senapannya kearah Yubelluna, "Tidak secepat peluru yang kutembakkan." lanjutnya.

 **DORR...**  
Suara tembakan senapan yang tak diberi silencer menggema dari dalam hutan tersebut. Sayangnya Yubelluna masih bisa menghindari tembakan tersebut.

"Sayangnya juga tembakanmu terlalu mudah tuk dihindari, sekarang giliranku..." sindir Yubelluna balik.

Yubelluna mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihir miliknya kearah Shiro, tak lama berselang muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir besar diujung tongkat sihir tersebut serta beberapa lingkaran sihir serupa namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil di sekeliling tubuh Yubelluna. Dan kemudian sebuah bola api yang mulai membesar terbentuk di semua lingkaran sihir disekitar Yubelluna.

 **BUUMM... BUUUMM... BUUUMMM...**  
Rentetan bola api tak henti-hentinya ditembakkan oleh Yubelluna kearah Shiro secara brutal. Ledakan-ledakan yang tercipta dari serangan brutal Yubelluna menghancurkan sebagian kawasan hutan tersebut hingga hancur lebur serta menciptakan kepulan asap tebal yang menutupi hutan tersebut. Yubelluna terus menembakkan bola api dari lingkaran sihir miliknya seolah tak ingin memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi Shiro untuk bisa lolos.

"Hahahahaha, matilah kau Hitsuga-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yubelluna menyadari sosok seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya, ia lantas langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang namun sayangnya wajahnya langsung disambut oleh gagang senapan milik Shiro yang terbuat dari baja dan menghantam wajahnya hingga membuatnya jatuh terhempas di tanah.

Shiro yang saat ini terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap iblis miliknya memandang kearah bawah tempat Yubelluna terjatuh yang tertutupi oleh kepulan debu yang cukup tebal sambil menggenggam ujung moncong senapan miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat sebuah bola api berukuran sebesar bola basket keluar dari balik kepulan debu tersebut, dengan refleks Shiro menghindar ke kiri sekitar 1 meter lalu memukul balik bola api tersebut kembali kearah bawah menggunakan gagang senapan miliknya yang ia fungsikan layaknya baseball bat.

 **BUUUUMMM...**

 _ **[Satu knight dan satu rook Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Terdengar suara pengumuman terbaru dari Grayfia, yang dapat Shiro artikan bahwa pertarungan Kiba dan Issei telah usai.

"oh yeah, homerun..." ucap Shiro.

 _ **[Satu knight Rias-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

"Sepertinya Raiser-sama sudah mulai bergerak, itu berarti kekalahanmu semakin dekat."

Terdengar suara wanita dari arah hutan, Shiro lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat Yubelluna masih bisa berdiri tegak meski dengan sedikit luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga pakaiannya sudah rusak di beberapa titik. Sejenak ia melihat tongkat sihir yang berada digenggaman Yubelluna memancarkan cahaya kecil, seketika itulah ia sadar kalau ada lingkaran sihir milik lawan berada di titik buta belakang tubuhnya.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Terdengar ledakan yang sangat nyaring di udara dan menciptakan kepulan asap yang tebal. Sejenak Yubelluna berpikir bahwa serangannya mengenai Shiro dengan telak, namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh saat ia melihat 5 tembakan beruntun yang keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut dan mengarah padanya. Dengan refleksnya yang telah terlatih ia bisa menghindari seluruh tembakan tersebut dan melihat kearah atas dengan tatapan wajah yang terkejut karena lawannya sama sekali belum terluka.

"Hey, kenapa kau memasang raut wajah seperti itu?" tanya Shiro, "Ahh aku tau, kau pasti heran 'kan karena sejak tadi aku tak pernah mengisi ulang senapan milikku." timpalnya.

Shiro lantas melepas magazine senapan miliknya lalu membaliknya ke bawah dihadapan Yubelluna, "See, there's no ammo." Shiro kemudian memasang magazine senapannya kembali lalu membidik kearah Yubelluna, "Tanpa peluru, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa menembakmu 'kan..."

Seketika itulah muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru diujung moncong senapan itu, dengan satu tarikan pelatuk oleh Shiro, lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung memuntahkan ratusan tembakan peluru sihir beruntun kearah lawannya layaknya sebuah machine gun.

 **DOR... DOR... DOR... DOR... DOR... DOR...**  
Suara tembakan beruntun senapan milik Shiro yang tak hayalnya sebuah machine gun menggelegar membelah sunyinya hutan tersebut. Shiro terus menghujani hutan tersebut dengan peluru sihirnya secara brutal dan ganas. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bola api sebesar ban mobil mengarah padanya dari arah samping, dengan sigap ia langsung menghindarinya dengan mendarat keatas tanah. Tapi baru satu kaki ia langkahkan ke tanah, mendadak seluruh tanah tersebut bersinar dengan terang.

"Owh shit..."

 **BUUBUUBUUUUMMM...**  
Rupanya tanah yang Shiro injak barusan adalah berisi puluhan ranjau ledakan yang Yubelluna pasang sebagai perangkap untuk menjebak Shiro. Yubelluna kini tengah terbang di udara dengan sepasang sayap iblis miliknya. Tak lama berselang, kepulan asap menghilang dan ia bisa melihat sebuah kubah es yang cukup tebal, tak lama kemudian kubah es tersebut hancur dan menampakkan Shiro yang telah terluka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"BRENGSEK... Tak kusangka kau memasang perangkap di tempatku mendarat tadi." umpat Shiro.

 _ **[Satu bishop Rias-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

Terdengar kembali pengumuman dari Grayfia, pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Shiro karena yang gugur kali ini adalah [bishop] milik Rias. Shiro pun segera menyentuh transceiver yang terpasang di telinganya, sedangkan Yubelluna hanya terdiam melihat perubahan gestur mendadak dari Shiro.

"Rias, apa yang terjadi dengan Asia-chan?"

 **"[Maaf Hitsugaya-san, aku disergap oleh Raiser dan Asia gugur karena melindungiku dari serangan bola api besar milik Raiser]"**

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah sebentar Rias, aku akan segera menyusul kesana."

Yubelluna kemudian mendarat dihadapan Shiro tepat hanya berjarak 10 meter darinya, Shiro lantas menoleh kearah Yubelluna.

"Sepertinya... kalahnya bishop milik Rias sangat mengejutkanmu tuan, apa seseorang yang kau panggil Asia itu sangat berharga buatmu?" tanya Yubelluna dengan nada sedikit memprovokasi.

Shiro sedikit terpancing emosinya, namun ia sadar kalau dirinya harus tetap tenang dan tak terpancing provokasi lawan. Ia kemudian menghadap kearah Yubelluna sambil mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

"Maaf nona, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain-main lebih lama denganmu, namun sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan kita dengan cepat." jawab Shiro.

"APA KATAMU?" bentaknya, "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah?" timpalnya.

Seketika itulah muncul belasan lingkaran sihir milik Yubelluna di sekeliling Shiro, dari depan-belakang kiri-kanan bahkan diatas tubuh Shiro juga muncul lingkaran sihir milik Yubelluna. Lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata, sedangkan Shiro hanya menanggapi ancaman bahaya disekelilingnya dengan santai.

 **BUUUUUMMMM...**  
Suara ledakan yang amat besar menggelegar menggetarkan arena rating game tersebut. Yubelluna yang telah melepaskan serangan terkuatnya kini hanya bisa berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu, energi sihir miliknya sudah terkuras amat banyak untuk serangan barusan.

"Akhirnya dia kalah ju-"

Belum sempat Yubelluna menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah senapan besi terbang berputar kearahnya. Namun karena ia telah kelelahan, ia hanya menghindari lemparan senapan besi tersebut dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Sayangnya ia tak melihat sebuah pisau dagger yang terbang dibelakang lemparan senapan besi tersebut sehingga ia tak sempat menghindarinya dan harus rela bahu kirinya tertancap dagger tersebut.

"Ugh..." rintih Yubelluna yang kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Shiro telah berdiri dibelakang Yubelluna, tangan kanannya memegang dagger yang tertancap di bahu kiri depan Yubelluna lalu menariknya kearah punggung dengan kasar hingga merobek kulit dan daging bahu kiri hingga punggung kiri Yubelluna cukup dalam. Shiro kemudian mencabut sebilah dagger lain yang tersimpan di saku kecil di bagian belakang ikat pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menebaskannya di punggung Yubelluna secara melintang. Ia lantas menendang kaki kanan Yubelluna dengan kuat hingga membuatnya setengah berlutut, kemudian mengunci lehernya dengan lengan kirinya. Dengan dagger di tangan kanannya, ia menusuk perut Yubelluna lalu mulai merobek perutnya 180 derajat kearah kanan hingga mencapai punggungnya.

"SIALAN..." umpat Yubelluna.

Mendadak muncul lingkaran sihir dibawah tempat mereka berdiri dan disusul kilauan cahaya yang semakin terang. Menyadari bahaya, Shiro langsung melompat mundur menghindari ledakan tersebut. Shiro lantas mengambil senapan miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan menembak kedua kaki Yubelluna hingga membuatnya tak bisa lari.

Sementara itu Yubelluna yang sudah sekarat memandang kearah lawannya, ia mulai merogoh saku celananya karena sudah sangat panik.

'Sial, dimana air mata phoenix milikku? Tidak mungkin aku menghilangkannya.' batin Yubelluna.

"Apa kau mencari benda ini?" tanya Shiro sambil memperlihatkan sebuah botol kecil di tangan kanannya, "Air mata phoenix, benda yang sangat berharga sekali, terima kasih atas barang rampasan perangnya." lanjutnya.

Ia lalu menaruh botol kecil air mata phoenix itu di saku celananya, dan mulai memainkan sebilah dagger di tangan kirinya - melemparnya pelan beberapa kali ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Yubelluna yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Nah nona Bomb Queen Yubelluna, terima kasih atas pertarungannya yang menyenangkan."

Shiro menangkap dagger yang ia lemparkan pelan ke udara dengan tangan kanannya lalu melemparnya kearah Yubelluna hingga menancap di kepala lawannya dan membuatnya ambruk seketika menghempas tanah.

 _ **[Queen Raiser-sama telah gugur dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**_

to be continued...

* * *

AN:  
Di chapter ini, aku buat 90% full battle karena masih dalam tema rating game  
dan juga aku perlihatkan gaya bertarung Shiro menggunakan sniper rifle

So, tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

btw, next update fanfic " **Phenexia** " chapter 2  
jadi tunggu saja tanggal rilisnya

* * *

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


End file.
